Cómo el Rey Sombra Robó la Navidad
by Pyro phoenix-bird
Summary: Un fic especial para celebrar estas fiestas. Mi versión de una historia navideña muy conocida por todos. Que lo disfruten.


**Cómo el Rey Sombra Robó la Navidad.**

 **Hola comunidad de MLP, hace un par de días leí un fanfic basado en el cuento de Charles Dickens "Cuento de Navidad" del autor rompeordenes con Discord como Scrooge, eso me inspiró a hacer mi propia versión navideña, esta vez del clásico del Dr. Seuss "Cómo el Grinch Robó la Navidad (o simplemente "El Grinch")" usando a un personaje que dejó de usarse en la serie: el Rey Sombra como el Grinch. Incluiré ships que yo apoyo, si ustedes no los apoyan pediré que no las critiquen en los comentarios. Sin más preámbulos empecemos, ah pero antes les explicaré cómo funcionan los diálogos:**

 **-Tiempo que haya pasado o un lugar diferente.**

" _Narraciones hechas por su servidor"_

Diálogos y narraciones normales.

* * *

Nuestra historia empieza en una nevada y nos vamos acercando a un copo de nieve.

" _En un copo de nieve como el que vemos caer, ahí nace una historia… que hay que ver para creer."_

Muy muy dentro del copo de nieve, átomo por átomo, partícula por partícula dentro hay una ciudad nevada cerca de una tétrica montaña con joyas negras.

" _En lo alto de las montañas, que todos llaman pontienes. Hallarán a Equestria, hogar de los Equestres. Cualquier pony les dirá, toda verdad. No hay como Ponyville, cuando es navidad. Ventanas decoradas, postes adornados y los corceles de la banda marchan engalanados."_

 **(Nota: en este fic Ponyville es más grande y el palacio yace ahí, combinen a Ponyville con Canterlot)**

Ahí estaban los ponis usando ropas abrigadoras cantando, decorando y haciendo sus compras y la banda marchando con sus instrumentos.

" _El día del árbol es bello, como lo son las pascuas. Cada día de fizan el suculento faisán todos tiene en ascuas. Todo pony asegura con clamor no contenido, que la navidad es lo más bello que en la vida ha habido."_

La escena cambia en una tienda de regalos llena de ponis todos amontonados mientras los empleados recibían su dinero.

"¡La tienda les da la bienvenida!" -dijo el vendedor

"¡Tengo mucha prisa!" -dijo una yegua

"¡Feliz navidad!" -recibió el dinero- "¡Gracias por su compra!"

Entre los ponis estaba Bright Macintosh (el padre de Applejack) con una lista.

"Ya compré un nuevo arnés para Big Mac, y un nuevo sombrero para Applejack, unas calcomanías para tus tías y unas… botas para la tía Orange… solo necesito… ¿Apple Bloom?" -volteó para verla pero no la vio en ninguna parte- " ¡¿Apple Bloom? Hija!" -al buscarla chocó con una yegua- "hola Minuete feliz navidad, ¡Apple Bloom, Ap…!" -paró de gritar al ver a su hija cargando un montón de regalos, gracias a Celestia que no eran pesados XD

"Oye" -le llamó ella- "¿Esto no te parece demasiado?"

"Ese es el espíritu navideño" -le respondió su padre

Apple Bloom hizo un gesto de desacuerdo. Mientras todos seguían con sus compras. Mientras afuera había un pony sentado frente a un temporizador que cambió de posición el minutero.

"¡1min más cerca para la navidad!" -gritó con un micrófono conectado a unos parlantes

Todos los ponis voltearon con unas miradas de sorpresa a un pony que gritó lo siguiente:

"¡En los próximos 5min, 99% de descuento en todo!"

Ponis terrestres, pegasos y unicornios corrían eufóricos por eso. Mientras los pegasos volaban alrededor de un enorme pino de 15m (metros) decorándolo y al final colocando la estrella.

" _Si, en Ponyville todos a la navidad amaban... pero no así, el Rey Sombra que al norte de ella habitaba."_

En la tétrica montaña antes mencionada un periscopio salió de la nada mirando a su alrededor, y divisó a 4 ponis: Big Macintosh, Sugar Belle, Applejack y Caramel recorriendo la montaña.

"Vengan estamos cerca" -dijo Caramel

"Pero van muy rápido" -dijo Applejack

"Chicos, ¿Dónde estamos? Creo que deberíamos regresar" -dijo Sugar Belle sonando asustada

"¿Pero por qué? Le tienes miedo al Rey Sombra" -Caramel se burló

"¡Noo!" -dijeron ambas yeguas

"Dicen que vive allá arriba en una enorme cueva, y que solo baja cuando desea probar la carne… ¡De un pony!" -gritó Caramel al final para asustar a las chicas

"¡Caramel!" -le reclamó Appkejack

Los demás solo pudieron reír y continuaron avanzando.

"¡El último en llegar apestará como el Rey Sombra!"

Dentro de una guarida una alarma suena. Mientras los ponis entre risas siguen escalando, pero paran en seco al ver que frente a ellos estaba una puerta negra de acero, ambos corceles se les notaba la mirada de susto.

"Anda Big Mac tienes que tocar anda, hazlo por mi" -dijo Sugar Belle con una mirada y voz coqueta

"O hazlo tú por mi Caramel" -dijo Applejack

Ambos machos se sonrojaron y asintieron nerviosos.

"Jejeje, sip" -fue todo lo que dijo Big Mac

Ambos se fueron acercando nerviosos a la puerta, iban avanzando arrastrando los cascos acercándose centímetro a centímetro. Pero a punto de tocar la puerta esta se abrió, al abrirse una gran nube de neblina negra salió seguida de una enorme cabeza de demonio con brillantes ojos verdes que les rugió a los ponis. Estos gritaron como nunca y salieron de ahí corriendo, pero lo hicieron con tanta prisa que cayeron y ahora iban rodando cuesta abajo. Pero si se hubieran quedado otro poco se habrían dado cuenta que esa cabeza de demonio era falsa, solo era un megáfono gigante con una cabeza de demonio y al otro lado quien rugía era una pequeña pegaso de pelaje naranja y cresta y cola magentas.

"Rwaaaaaar rwaaar" -seguía rugiendo la pequeña

"Merecido se lo tenían esos empalagosos bebedores de ponche e incitadores al júbilo navideño" -dijo el Rey Sombra enojado y con su magia toma una cebolla de un bowl- "no los quiero… ejem, no señor" -dijo le da una mordida y mastica- "¡... Scootaloo!"

Ella llegó corriendo.

"¿Si papá?"

"Trae mi capa"

 **(Nota: en este fic Scootaloo es hija adoptiva del Rey Sombra, me inspiré en un cómic llamado "Scootaloo's present" de doubleWbrothers)**

El Rey Sombra se va alejando.

"He sido demasiado tolerante con estos incitadores al júbilo y su adicción al ponche navideño" -sale de su guarida y contempla el abismo- "quieren conocerme mejor ¿Verdad? Anhelan disfrutar del brillo oscuro de… El Rey Sombra" -dijo eso ultimo en pose de asustar y se da la vuelta para verlos a ustedes los lectores- "creo que sería correcto… mezclarme con ellos" -dijo para hacer una tétrica sonrisa diabólica

 **-En Ponyville**

De regreso a Ponyville los ponis seguían con sus compras y los que no deseaban feliz navidad a sus vecinos, y entre ellos estaba el Rey Sombra con una capa que cubría su cuerpo, unos lentes de sol y una bufanda vieja que cubría su boca, seguido rió entre dientes y con su magia hizo que algunos ponis resbalaran causando un choque masivo.

"Que pena" -dijo sarcástico y ve a Scootaloo quien iba con él- "debe haber malandrines por ahí" -se aventuraron por la ciudad

" _El Rey Sombra odiaba la navidad, en verdad la despreciaba. No pregunten la razón, porque nadie lo asimilaba."_

Vio a 2 potrancas, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon y se les acercó.

"Niñas tengo algo para ustedes pero tendrán que correr a toda velocidad" -ellas entusiasmadas se van corriendo- "¡Vamos no pierdan tiempo así vamos vuelen vuelen vuelen!"

" _Tal vez a su cabeza un tornillo le faltaba, tal vez su corona le apretaba, pero creo que la razón de su desdén, pudiera ser que su corazón es demasiado pequeño."_

"¡Forastero su alegría no tendrá fin si compra un bombín!" -lo detuvieron los hermanos Flim y Flam con un bastón de dulce grande y falso

El Rey Sombra volteó a verlos y les eructó en la cara soltando humo negro, ambos quedaron noqueados. En otra parte estaba Bright Mac cargando regalos.

"Cielos, nada iguala a la navidad"

"Eso creo" -dijo Apple Bloom

Su padre voltea a verla confundido- "¿Tú crees?" -preguntó y luego rió

"Es solo que los veo a ti o a mamá y a toda la familia tam preocupada, ¿Que no es demasiado superfluo esto?"

Bright Mac iba a responder cuando oyó unos gritos que llamaron su atención y de su hija.

"¡Papá, papá!" -gritaron Applejack y Big Mac al verlo acompañados de sus parejas

"¡¿Qué les pasó?!" -preguntó su padre

"¡Vimos al Rey Sombra!" -gritó Applejack

Acto seguido los ponis detenían de golpe sus carretas tiradas por avestruces, otros corrían mientras gritaban "el Rey Sombra".

"¿Me llamaban? Oh es decir ¡El Rey Sombra!" -dijo él mismo actuando asustado

De entre los habitantes salió Gladmane (episodio "Viva las Pegasus") acompañado de Snips y Snails.

"¿Alguien ha dicho… Rey Sombra?"

"Ah ¿Cómo está señor ministro Gladmane?" -lo saludó nervioso, todos ya sabían que el ministro puede ser… intimidante por su puesto en la realeza

Gladmane lo llamó a señas y Bright Mac se le acercó.

"Ah… no preciso recordarte que en esta navidad se celebra el milésimo júbilo pony"

"La fiesta más importante en Ponyville" -dijo Snails

"Y el libro del pony indica ehh muy claramente…" -Snails con su magia le acerca el libro abierto- "¡Los ponis de todos los tamaños que hemos medido, saben que el júbilo pony es una época que debemos atesorar!" -alejan el libro- "así que dime por favor que tus hijos… no subieron a la montaña cristal para provocar a la única criatura que en mil millones de kilómetros a la redonda detesta la navidad"

Applejack y Big Mac intentaron hablar en su defensa pero su padre los calló.

"Oh no no, no señor ministro, mis hijos no vieron al Rey Sombra jeje" -pero ellos insistieron- "je creo que subieron a la montaña… para jugar con fósforos o… maltratar la propiedad pública ya sabe como son los jóvenes tan llenos de vida"

"Vaya, eso me alivia" -dijo Gladmane con una sonrisa de alivio- "¡HABITANTES DE PONYVILLE, YA LO HAN ESCUCHADO, NO HAY PROBLEMA SOMBRA!" -

Los ponis murmuraron aliviados solo para que el Rey Sombra a distancia le diera al ministro con chochitos y una cerbatana y riera por eso. Bright Mac para pagar los regalos de cada año trabajaba medio tiempo en la oficina postal, ahora mismo estaba trabajando ahí.

"Bright, necesito que llegue rápido" -dijo el Sr. Cake dándole un paquete

"Entendido" -dijo tomando el paquete y lo sella- "entrega inmediata feliz navidad" -deposita el paquete y sigue recibiendo lo que todos le daban- "entrega inmediata por supuesto" -deposita otro paquete

"Hey Sr. Macintosh yo me encargo de recibir los paquetes usted puede encargarse de lo demás" -dijo Derpy

Ahora él se encontraba subido en una escalera con ruedas deslizándose frente a cientos de buzones donde se depositan cartas y paquetes, Apple Bloom estaba con él.

"Pero no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué nadie quiere hablar sobre el Rey Sombra?" -preguntó la pequeña pony

Bright Mac suspira con pesadez- "estos chicos y el Rey Sombra" -deposita unos paquetes en unos buzones- "amm… verás hija, el Rey Sombra es un pony a quien no le agrada la navidad… mira este buzón princesa" -señaló un buzón todo maltratado y con telarañas que tenía una placa que decía "Rey Sombra"- "ni una sola tarjeta de navidad entrada o salida, jaaammás"

"¿Por qué?"

"Amm, verás…" -iba a decir pero escuchó a los ponis quejándose y deslizó de nuevo la escalera- "¡Voy enseguida!" -se bajó y fue con ellos- "de acuerdo jeje, voy a poner orden"

Pero del otro lado del lugar estaba el Rey Sombra listo para hacer otra maldad.

"Jajajaja" -reía mientras que con su magia cambiaba de buzones cartas y paquetes- "tardarán años en ordenar esto"

Mientras Scootaloo solo lo veía, después el Rey se alejó unos 2m.

"En cuanto a ustedes…" -de su capa sacó unas cartas y con magia las iba lanzando a los buzones- "cuentas, cuentas, impuestos, cuentas, despidos, cartas de cadena, demandas, impuestos, cuentas jajajaja" -y siguió con las cartas

Mientras…

"Ah, ¿Te importaría ayudarme? Lleva esto allá atrás cielo" -Bright Mac le dio unos paquetes- "pero ten cuidado con el clasificador ¿Entendido?"

"Si"

Ella se fue a la parte trasera del lugar, una vez que entró vio todo lo que la rodeaba, ahí sintió como que la observaban y escuchó el ruido de algo caer al suelo, volteó la vista y vio los lentes de sol del Rey Sombra y los levantó, en el techo convertido en neblina negra estaba el Rey y Scootaloo en su cabeza. Apple Bloom vio bien los lentes, luego decidió no tomarle importancia y decidió irse, el Rey silbó aliviado, pero Scootaloo estornudó.

"Salud" -dijo él pero luego vio que la regó al decir eso

Apple Bloom escuchó eso y volteó al techo solo para verlo y gritó asustada, el Rey Sombra también gritó, luego ella, luego él. Bajó al suelo volviendo a su forma de poni y vio a la potranca frente a frente con una mirada intimidante.

Apple Bloom estaba que no lo creía- "tú eres el Re… el re… el re…" -tartamudeaba

"El re… el re… el re…" -la arremedó- "¡El Rey Sombra!"

Apple Bloom gritó más fuerte, retrocedió pero cayó sobre el clasificador en una pila de regalos.

"¡Auxilio!"

"... Ay vaya"

"¡Ayúdenme!"

"Creo que salió exelente"

"¡Auxilio!" -ella se iba hundiendo en la pila de regalos

En el fondo había otra cinta transportadora cuyos regalos eran aplastados por un sellador que decía "frágil".

"¡Ayúdenme auxilio!" -Apple Bloom aún gritaba

"Vámonos Scoots hemos terminado aquí"

"Papá espera" -ella saltó y se enroscó en su pierna

"Niña eso no es un juguete" -dijo agitando su pierna mientras Apple Bloom aún pedîa ayuda- "suéltame, suéltame"

"¡No puedes dejarla ahí!"

"¡Auxilio!" -ahora colgaba de cabeza viendo el sellador y gritó- "¡Ayúdenme!"

Scootaloo vio el clasificador y al final vio al rey con una mirada de perrito regañado.

El rey rodó los ojos y suspiró con pesadez- "ggrrr odio cuando me miras así" -dijo- "corazones tiernos del mundo únanse" -dijo con odio

Dicha esa oración se acercó al clasificador y usando su magia atrapó a Apple Bloom y la puso a salvo en el suelo.

"¡Ggrrr dame eso!" -le quitó los lentes de sol- "¡¿No sabes que no debes tomar lo que no te pertenece? ¿Qué pasa contigo eres una bestia salvaje? ¿Ehh?!" -la reprendió y luego miró a Scootalo- "Scoots vámonos" -se iba alejando con ella cuando…

"Gracias por salvarme"

El Rey Sombra paró en seco antes de llegar a la puerta y volteó a verla.

"¿Salvarte? ¿Es lo que tú crees que hacía?" -ella asintió- "jeje error" -con su magia iba desenvolviendo un rollo de papel de regalo- "simplemente observé que estabas mal empacada querida" -se le iba acercando como depredador al acecho y Apple Bloom lo veía nerviosa. Seguido empezó a envolverla con el papel de regalo- "¡Quieta!" -siguió- "¡Scoots trae un listón!" -siguió con la envoltura- "¿Me permites tu casco 1min?"

Segundos después el Rey Sombra y Scootaloo ya se estaban yendo de ahí y Bright Mac entró a la parte trasera.

"¿Apple Bloom?" -la buscó y la encontró envuelta y con un listón

Ella forcejeó un poco y rompió la envoltura.

"¿Pero qué…?" -se le acercó y la ayudó con la envoltura- "princesa"

"Papá, oye eso fue asombroso" -dijo emocionada

"Aww estás practicando tus envolturas de navidad, princesa ese es el espíritu"

Apple Bloom cambió su expresión- "ahh, ¿Si?" -fue lo que dijo

"Estoy muy orgulloso"

" _La dulce y pequeña Apple Bloom no sabía qué hacer, en su mente las ideas saltaban por doquier. Si el Rey Sombra es tan malo, ¿Entonces por qué la ayudó? Tal vez no sea tan malo, tal vez… algo le pasó."_

 **-En la noche**

Había llegado la noche y Bright Mac y Apple Bloom habían llegado a casa.

"Hmm, no hay luz en la casa tu mamá debió salir de compras"

1seg después la granja se iluminó con miles de luces navideñas en cada rincón de la casa, del granero y el depósito. En el techo de la casa estaban la abuela Smith, Pear Butter y Grand Pear con luces de colores en cascos.

"¡Hola Buttercup, hola mamá, hola suegro!"

Los 3 lo saludaron.

"Lo presiento cariño lo presiento" -dijo Pear Butter desenredando luces- "este año cuando pregunten qué familia tiene la mejor iluminación en Ponyville, todos dirán "¡La familia Apple-Pear!""

Bright Mac volteó al suelo y levantó un candelabro.

"¡¿Qué esto no colgaba del comedor?!"

"¡Recuerda la causa cariño, ah y Apple Bloom ¿Quieres ayudar a mamá trayendo la bombilla del refrigerador?!"

Apple Bloom volteó confundida a su padre.

"Ve hija ve" -le pidió amablemente

Apple Bloom rodó los ojos y se fue.

"Siempre, cada año oigo "Las hermanas Flanks-Crumbles tienen la mejor iluminación", pero este año no, este año tendremos la iluminación más perfecta y…"

"¡Sra. Pear!" -oyó una voz llamándola y ahí vio a Rarity y Sweetie Belle ambas con trajes rojos navideños- "¡Hola!" -saludó Rarity, su boutique estaba tan bien decorada con luces doradas

"¡Rarity, Sweetie Belle justo hablaba de ustedes!" -las saludó *****

 **(Nota: si llegan a ver un * al final de un párrafo significa que es algo que explicaré al final, si explic otra cosa verán **, luego *** y así sucesivamente)**

"¡Wow que bellas luces!" -dijo Sweetie Belle

"¡Mi hermanita tiene razón jamás había visto una iluminación mâs colorida!" -dijo Rarity

"¡Preparando las fiestas para recibir a la familia!" -dijo Pear Butter

"¡No son los únicos, nuestros padres vendrán a visitarnos para la navidad y año nuevo!" -dijo Rarity colgando un adorno de diamantes- "¡Ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, está hecha a mano y tiene casi 1 siglo!"

"Lo único que ha estado en la familia Pear por ese tiempo es tu guitarra hija" -dijo Grand Pear

"¡Esto sin embargo, es nuevo!" -ambas hermanas le quitan la lona a lo que parecía un cañón que dispara luces navideñas

Pear Butter, la abuela Smith y Grand Pear vieron eso con miradas de sorpresa.

"Nena enciéndelo por favor" -le pidió a Sweetie Belle

Ella encendió el cañón y con disparo de ametralladora disparaba luces a la boutique. Pear Butter que aún sujetaba las luces se dejó caer, y Bright Mac quien sostenía luces en el suelo se enredaron en su cuello y con el peso de su esposa lo iban ahorcando.

"¡Aagg Buttercup cielo!"

Pero ella solo seguía viendo como ambas hermanas decoraban su hogar hasta que el cañón se quedó sin munición.

"¡Buenas noches vecinas!" -dijo Sweetie Belle y se meten a su casa

La escena cambia con el teléfono de los Apple-Pear.

"¡Ay, yo contesto!" -corrió Pear Butter hacia el teléfono

"Cielo yo voy a contestar" -dijo Bright Mac deteniendo a su mujer para contestar

"¡Yo ya contesté!" -avisó la abuela Smith tomando el teléfono y responde- "¿Hola…? ¿Que si mi refrigerador está andando?" -eso la confundió pero abrió la puerta del refri que estaba a su lado y lo cierra- "si"

 **-Al otro lado de la línea**

"¡Pues agárrelo que se le escapa anciana decrépita!" -dijo el Rey Sombra y cuelga dejando confundida a la abuela Smith y luego ríe- "jajaja, otra que cae, que ingenioso" y se le queda viendo a su hija adoptiva- "a casa"

Ambos se transportan con la magia del rey a un ducto que decía basura; aprovecharon que era de noche y no había casi nadie, abren el ducto y se colocan en la orilla, Scootaloo iba a entrar 1ro.

"Hey espera" -la detuvo- "los adultos 1ro"

Entra en el ducto seguido de Scootaloo y presiona el botón que los aspira, toda la basura iba directo a Montaña cristal donde ellos viven, era rápido y fácil, como ir en una resbaladilla, Scootaloo lo disfrutaba, el Rey Sombra… bueno antes se mareaba ahora lo resiste. Al final llegaron a la parte alta de Montaña Cristal (parte alta mas no la cima), salieron del ducto y cayeron en una pila de basura, se hundieron un poco pero salieron y sacudieron para quitarse la basura.

"Ay" -vio a la potranca- "no sé por qué aún no compramos una carroza" -se quejó

"Pudiste teletransportarnos"

"Sabes que mi magia oscura es inestable, si la uso en exceso podría acabar conmigo, de la ciudad a la casa es una distancia grande" -de repente oyen algo en el ducto- "oh genial, otra dotación en camino"

Bolsas rojas salen del ducto, una va directo al rey.

"Jajaja" -la atrapa con los cascos delanteros y huele- "uff ¿Qué es ese edor? Es fantástico" -ve que la bolsa decía "desechos peligrosos"- "Scooots, lleva esta bolsa" -se la lanza y él toma una con magia- "regresaremos por el resto" -se van del basurero y van caminando- "es increíble lo que desechan estos ponis, bueno… lo que es basura para unos, para otros es fragancia… en especial por mi"

Seguido regresan a casa y el rey coloca la bolsa en un cañón, dispara y la bolsa golpea un cartel del ministro Gladmane.

"¡Woo! En el blanco"

Luego se reinstalan.

"¡Soy feliz siendo tan… aterradoooor, mi hogar es lo… mejoooor¡" -cantó admirando su cada, una cueva bien elaborada y grande, con cristales negros incrustados y aparatos por todas partes- "esos ponis son difíciles de molestar Scoots, pero… hicimos lo peor y eso es lo que importa, al menos le di un buen susto a esa mocosa en la oficina de correos" -se va quitando su armadura- "aterrada de por vida si tenemos suerte" -se la quitó toda excepto la corona y se pone una bata- "es curioso que no nos haya denunciado, debe temer a las represalias"

Scoots solo lo veía sin decir nada. El Rey sombra se paró detrás de una pantalla de rayos X y se asomó para ver su esqueleto y al final aparece su pequeño corazón.

"¡Siii, encogió una talla y algo!" -los ve a ustedes- "y esta vez… se va a quedar así"

Camina y al llegar a su cama literalmente se lanza a ella.

"... ¿Alguien me llamó en mi ausencia?" -encendió el teléfono

"No recibió mensaje" -dijo la voz del teléfono

"Que raro, revisaré mi mensaje" -presiona otro botón

"Si pronuncias una sola sílaba ¡Te perseguiré y destazaré como un pescado...! Si envías un fax presiona el botón de inicio" -oyó su voz en el teléfono

"... Hmm, ah bueno" -de un salto se levanta de la cama, toma una tirolesa y gritando se desliza hasta su sillón donde se sienta- "así me agrada" -toma una botella de vidrio y muerde la boquilla para mascar el vidrio y lo saborea- "mm, que excelente cosecha" -ve a la pequeña- "te lo juro Scoots, no sé por qué abandono mi hogar" -se pone cómodo- "tengo toda la compañía que necesito aquí… HOLA"

"¡Hola hola hola! -se oyó el eco

"¿CÓMO ESTÁS?"

"¡¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estás?!" -el eco

"YO PREGUNTÉ 1RO"

"¡Yo pregunté 1ro pregunté 1ro!" -el eco

"AY SI TE CREES TAN LISTO REPITES TODO LO QUE YO DIGO" -gritó enojado

"¡Lo que yo digo que yo digo!" -el eco

"... SOY UN IDIOTA"

"¡Eres un idiota eres un idiota!" -el eco lo troleó XD y Scootaloo rió por eso, el rey la ve enojado y ella se calla y aleja

"... Estoy harto" -susurró- "no pienso dirigirte la palabra lo que haré ahora será susurrar para que cuando mi voz llegue a las paredes no regrese a mi y no pueda escucharla" -se puso a prueba

"¡Eres un idiota eres un idiota!" -otra vez lo troleó XD

Al final frunció el ceño, tomó la botella, la quiebra en pedazos y se los mete a la boca y mastica.

"... Solo como porque estoy aburrido" -dijo con la boca llena y se acomodó en su sillón con una mirada de pena, Sccotaloo saltó a su lado y se acurrucó

En algún otro momento la hubiera alejado con magia, pero no tenía ganas de nada ahora así que solo la cubrió con su pata.

 **-Al día siguiente**

Se oye un timbre y se ve una puerta.

"Oh me pregunto quién será" -dijo la Sra. Cake cargando a Pound Cake y abre mostrando a Apple Bloom- "Apple Bloom, ¿Vienes por el encargo de Sugar Belle?"

"No, vengo a hablar con usted porque hay cosas que necesito saber sobre… el Rey Sombra"

La Sra. Cake cambió su expresión facial a una de sorpresa.

"¿Tus padres saben a qué vienes?" -ella negó- "¿Por qué tanto interés?"

"... ¿Si se lo digo promete no decirle a nadie?" -ella asiente- "Ayer me encontré con él"

"¡Santo cielo! ¿Y no te hizo nada?"

"Solo salvar mi vida" -la Sra. Cake se sorprende- "si es tan vil como el ministro lo describe no lo hubiera hecho, por eso investigo"

"... Mira pequeña… te confesaré algo, existen 2 yeguas que pueden decirte todo lo que necesitas saber: una es la Alcaldesa Mare, la otra es su hermana gemela"

 _Apple Bloom necesitaba respuestas a toda prisa, sabía conseguirlas con una gran sonrisa. Habría de lograrlo y muy bien, la grabadora de su padre lo haría en un santiamén._

"En sus propias palabras quiero que me cuenten todo lo que saben del Rey Sombra" -dijo Apple Bloom en la alcaldía junto a la alcaldesa y su hermana, llamémosla Claire- "¿De dónde vino?"

"Oh, verás, llegó como todos los ponis de Equestria, pero los detalles… aún eres muy joven y, bueno era la víspera de navidad cuando pasó, Claire y yo habíamos ofrecido una fiesta navideña y al día siguiente…"

 **FLASHBACK (Nota: de aquí a que acaben los Flashbacks las partes en cursiva son narraciones de alguien de la actualidad, para no confundirlos pondré sus nombres antes)**

Mare y Claire jóvenes en esa época iban a la puerta de su casa.

"Feliz navidad hermanita" -dijo Claire

"Igual a ti"

Ambas al abrir grande fue su sorpresa al ver al Rey Sombra, en ese tiempo era un recién nacido.

 **ACTUALIDAD**

"¿Pero quién abandonaría un bebé?" -preguntó Apple Bloom

"Nosotras nos hicimos esa pregunta también, hasta que descubrimos que al nacer un cristal negro lo golpeó dándole un poder oscuro" -dijo la alcaldesa

"No nos importó y decidimos criarlo como sus mamás, porque te diré, en el momento que lo vimos… supimos que era especial"

 **FLASHBACK**

El pequeño sombra estaba sentado en una sillita alta moviendo las patotas y luego eructa fuerte.

"Aww" -ambas se le acercaron, Mare tenía en un casco una charola de porcelana con galletas- "¿Quieres una galleta navideña?"

"¿Si? ¿Cuál de las galletas prefieres?"

"Santa" -dijo el pequeño con ese tono de bebé

Ambas suspiraron de sorpresa y se sonríen una a la otra.

"Su 1ra palabra" -dijo Claire- "si, es una charola de Santa"

"¿Quieres sostener la charola de Santa?" -se la acercan, él la toma con sus patas delanteras y le da una fuerte mordida a la charola y le arranca la cabeza

Ambas adultas gritan de susto al ver eso mientras Sombra va mascando la porcelana.

"Santa, bye bye" -dijo él

 **-8 años después**

 _Alcaldesa Mare: Él era un maravilloso... unicornio, y lo criamos como a todo potro de Ponyville: con un profundo amor por la navidad._

En un salón de clases llenó de potros entre ellos estaba Sombra sonriente y dibujando, en su dibujo estaba él disparando un cañón al trineo de Santa y él cayendo, Sombra reía malvado mientras dibujaba hasta que la maestra llegó.

"No lo olviden niños mañana es el intercambio de regalos, deben traer un obsequio especial para un compañero" -dijo ella

Sombra como era de esperarse solo hizo una mueca de asco.

 **ACTUALIDAD**

Apple Bloom ahora se encontraba entrevistando a la princesa Celestia aprovechando que había pedido unos pies de manzana y pera.

"¿El Rey Sombra?" -preguntó al lado de Luna y Apple Bloom asiente- "no tenía sentido de la coordinación... ahh, aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien no tenía tiempo para socializar, estaba demasiado ocupada con mis… estudios"

 **FLASHBACK**

Pero en el recuerdo era otra cosa, en el salón de clases la pequeña Celestia mientras lamía su paleta no le quitaba la vista a Sombra y sonriendo, él voltea a verla, ella lo sigue viendo sonrojada y lo saluda; él se sonrojó ahora y con una sonrisa nerviosa la saluda, y eran vistos por el pequeño Gladmane

 **ACTUALIDAD**

Ahora entrevistaba al ministro, él estaba sentado con una manta cubriendo del cuello para abajo, Snips cortaba su melena con tijeras que movía con magia.

"Y para ser sincero… a él le agradaba Celestia… Tia era mi novia, no me agrada hablar del Rey Sombra con la navidad próxima pero… tal vez si conoces la verdad por qué PONTE A TRABAJAR HOLGAZÁN" -le gritó a Snips y él sigue cortando- "traté… de ofrecerle mi amistad"

 **FLASHBACK**

En el recuerdo cuándo Sombra se iba Gladmane se le puso enfrente.

"¡Nunca podrás conquistarla, a tus 8 años eres feo y tétrico!" -lo insultó y todos empezaron a reírse

 **ACTUALIDAD**

"Sus ojos eran… parecía que te darían pesadillas al verlos" -dijo el ministro

 **FLASHBACK**

Cuando ya todos se iban Sombra se le acercó a Celestia, ella al verlo le sonríe.

"¿Sabes? La navidad es mi época favorita del año" -dijo y Sombra rueda los ojos con desaprobación- "me fascinan sus colores: el rojo y el verde" -dijo ella acariciando su mejilla de él viendo sus ojos verdes con iris rojas

Sombra captó el mensaje y se sonrojó y sonrió nervioso, además de que la llama negra de su melena se iba reduciendo.

 **ACTUALIDAD**

"¿Qué si estaba interesada en el Rey Sombra?" -le preguntó Celestia y ríe- "claro que no"

"... Es que eso no se lo… pregunté" -dijo Apple Bloom

Celestia se sonrojó- "oh… claro" -dijo y Luna ríe

"Ay hermanita ahora si te quemaste peor que Fox con los gringos" -se burló

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Claire: por alguna razón cuando regresó a casa ese día experimentó por 1ra vez el espíritu navideño._

El pequeño Sombra revisaba la basura hasta que sacó un viejo corno francés.

"¡Perfecto!" -dijo muy sonriente

Seguido sacó con magia un cajón con cubiertos y lo vació en la mesa, luego se metió en la habitación de su mamá Mare y hurgó en sus joyas para sacar un medallón con joyas de diferentes colores

"Que medallón familiar tan hermoso" -la escena cambia con ese medallón siendo molido a martillazos por el pequeño unicornio

Colocaba las joyas del medallón en los trozos cortados de un colador, luego quema una pieza con su cuerno.

"El fuego del amor" -dijo cantando

Seguía trabajando en su regalo, estaba haciendo un angelito para el árbol con metales y joyas.

"Será un adorno perfecto para su árbol, ay Tia, ay navidad" -dijo alegre y con tono de enamorado, la llama negra de su melena se había extinguido reemplazándola con una melena normal

En la noche él se miraba en el espejo.

" _Quiero que luzcan muy bien mañana_ " -oyó la voz de su maestra en la mente

" _¡Nunca podrás conquistarla, a tus 8 años eres feo y tétrico!_ " -ahora la voz de Gladmane

El pequeño ya tenía conocimiento de que es un pony de cristal, pasó 2hrs intentando cristalizarse a si mismo pero cada que intentaba usar magia se debilitada y sentía dolor, no podía usar tanta magia oscura, así que decidió hacerlo de otra manera: buscó en el cajón de su mamá Claire que trabaja en una joyería y encontró ahí pulidor de gemas y fue al baño, ahí leyó una advertencia de evitar contacto con la piel, pensando que al ser un pony de cristal no le afectaría la advertencia vertió pulidor en un trapo y se lo pasó por la cara lento y nervioso.

 **-Al día siguiente**

Todos los niños del salón ya se habían dado sus regalos.

"¿Ya repartieron sus obsequios?" -preguntó la maestra y todos al unísono dicen que si

"Falto yo maestra" -oyeron la voz de Sombra y todos lo ven salir del closet (sin albur), para su sorpresa lo vieron con una bufanda y lentes de sol cubriendo su rostro y tenía ahí el angel que hizo a casco (para no decir a mano)- "fe… feliz navidad Celestia" -dijo viéndola, ella se sonrojó

Algunos niños murmuraban.

"¿Por qué se cubre el rostro?" -preguntó la maestra

"Tal vez está avergonzado por su horrible regalo" -dijo Gladmane y los niños ríen, pero Sombra lo dejó pasar, quería quedar bien con Celestia así que solo se sentó en su pupitre

"Señor Sombra por favor quítese la bufanda y los lentes" -le pidió amable la maestra, Sombra solo se señaló a si mismo- "si usted por favor"

Sombra solo abrió un libro y lo puso en la paleta del pupitre en vertical y se quita las cosas del rostro.

"Pero quite el libro"

Sombra lo hizo pero se tapó el rostro.

"Por favor ¿Qué tiene que pueda ser malo? Ande"

Sombra al final se destapó el rostro mostrando que el pulidor le causó brillo en la cara, quemaduras de irritación y la piel pálida. Los niños se sorprendieron de verlo perl empezaron a reírse de él.

"¡Se pulió toda la cara!" -gritó Gladmane al lado de Celestia quien lo miró ofendida- "¡Ahora está más feo!"

Los niños seguían riendo, la maestra intentaba no reírse también. Sombra solo lloraba rodeado de las burlas y cerró fuerte los ojos, las risas las sentía a todo su alrededor, su melena soltaba llamas negras otra vez, se rodeó de un aura y neblina negras y se le afilaron los dientes. Al abrir los ojos de estos salieron una neblina púrpura y estos radiaban ira.

"¡Ggrrr obsequio estúpido!" -tomó el ángel con las cascos y lo lanzó rompiéndolo en pedazos asustando a los demás y más al verlo convertirse en neblina negra y yendo al árbol- "¡Árbol estúpido detesto la navidaaaad!" -gritó iracundo volviendo a su forma sólida y levantándo el pino con los cascos delanteros haciendo que todos griten

 **ACTUALIDAD**

"La ira" -dijo el ministro

"La furia" -dijeron la alcaldesa y su hermana en el ayuntamiento

"Los músculos" -dijo la princesa en el palacio, y con un tono como de excitación

 **FLASHBACK**

Sombra arrojó el pino hasta el otro lado del salón y mientras los niños huían él se fue de ahí furioso y llorando. Todos se fueron menos Celestia que recogió del suelo los pedazos del ángel que Sombra hizo para ella. Y volteó a ver a la puerta de donde él salió con una mirada triste.

 _Celestia: en ese día terrible… fueron tan crueles con él. Y… apenas pude soportarlo._

El pequeño sombra se encontraba arora escalando la montaña en una tempestad nevada, pero no le importaba nada solo quería alejarse.

"Odio la navidad, la detesto" -dijo llorando mientras escalaba

 _Mare: y jamás lo volvimos a ver, lo extrañamos mucho._

 **ACTUALIDAD**

Apple Bloom iba regresando a su casa, de paso dedicó una mirada a la Montaña Cristal ahora que sabe por qué el Rey Sombra odiaba la navidad se sentía mal por él. Mientras en la cima el rey contemplaba el abismo.

 _Si tanto como su corazón o zapatos tanto dolor lo acongojaba. Fuera de su cueva a los ponis, él los repudiaba._

El rey sostenía un directorio de teléfono con su magia y lo abre.

"Al azar" -revisa los nombres- "hmm… la Grande y… Poderosa Trixie yo… TE DETEEEEEESTOOOOOOOOOOOO" -gritó mirando a la ciudad y elige otro nombre- "soldado Flash Sentry, yo te detesto" -dijo mirando a la ciudad y ve más nombres- "te detesto, odio, odio, odio y más odio con odio jarocho"

 **(Nota: yo en mi opinión no detesto ni a Trixie ni a Flash, Trixie si fue mala en su tiempo pero supo lo que es tener amigos y se reformó como algunos villanos, y a Flash bueno no sé por qué tiene defractores no lo entiendo, ¿Qué hizo él para que algunos lo odien? Solo se enamoró de Twilight y ella le correspondió, y si entiendo que él le gritó en Rainbow Rocks pero la cosa acabó bien para los 2 al final de la película)**

De repente empezó a oír música viniendo de la ciudad.

"¿Qué demonios?" -dudó pero lo dedujo- "ggrrr, es su júbilo poni" -mordió el directorio con furia

" _Gruñó despectivo."_

"... Mañana es navidad, ¡Ya viene aquí! MALDITAS CRIATURAS, nunca ceden" -toma un martillo- "para ocuparme de esos recuerdos miserables" -se golpea con él noqueándose

 **-En Ponyville**

Todos estaban celebrando que ya llegaba el júbilo pony.

"¡Ya llega el júbilo unidos en acción, todo el mundo ansioso espera la ocasión, júbilo el júbilo JU!" -decían en marcha

La familia Apple-Pear paseaba por la ciudad.

"¿Papá?"

"¿Si Apple Bloom?"

"He estado pensando en el júbilo pony, y tal vez haga algo drástico"

"Que bien habla con tu madre"

Apple Bloom la buscó con la mirada pero no estaba.

"¿Y dónde está?"

Luego apareció ella corriendo con lo que parecía un semáforo en su lomo.

"¡Cielo, cielo, encontré un adorno perfecto para mi decoración navideña!"

"Oye ma ¿Eso no es un...?" -preguntó Applejack y se oye un choque de carretas

"... Ya es tarde vámonos" -dijo Pear Butter y se van

Todos los ponis de todas las especies, todas las edades y todos los tamaños se reunieron en el patio del palacio, ahí aparecen las princesas Luna, Celestia, Twilight y Cadence vistiendo trajes rojos por la ocasión. Todos hicieron una reverencia ante sus gobernantes y el ministro llega también con un micrófono que le entrega a Celestia.

"¡Feliz navidad queridos habitantes de Ponyville, hoy como cada año celebramos el tan esperado júbilo pony que siempre celebramos alegremente!" -todos los ponis aplauden y ella entrega el micrófono a Gladmane

"¡Ahora las nominaciones para aquel quien entre nosotros que represente las cualidades de un Equestre amado inspirador, el señor del júbilo de nuestra amada ciudad!" -todos aplaudieron, los calmó con señas y se peinó para verse bien- "¡¿Hay alguna nominación?!" -preguntó esperando que lo eligieran a él como cada año

"YO PROPONGO AL REY SOMBRA" -se oyó la voz de Apple Bloom

Todos suspiraron de miedo al oír ese nombre y voltearon todos a ver a la potranca junto a su familia y luego ven al ministro que solo reía.

"¡Jaja, vaya vaya, qué hija tan altruista tienes Bright Mac!" -dijo mirando al nervioso granjero

"Amm… ¿Gracias?"

Todos empezaban a murmurar cosas.

"¡Apple Bloom!" -el ministro le hizo una seña para que fuera con él y ella obedece- "¡Permítanme recitar un versículo del libro del pony!"

Snails aparece y con su magia le acerca el libro abierto.

"Gracias" -lee el libro con el micrófono- "Ahh ¡El término Sombra se deberá de aplicar cuando el espíritu navideño llegue a faltar! ¡Yo les pregunto ponis ¿Creen que deba él ser nuestro señor del júbilo?!"

"Es cierto Sr. Ministro, pero el libro también dice: sin importar qué tan diferente un pony puede ser, siempre bien recibido por todos habrá de ser" -dijo Apple Bloom

Los ponis empezaron a murmurar, Apple Bloom tenía razón a nadie se le niega un saludo ni una sonrisa.

"Amm… bueno si, pero el libro también indica" -el ministro empezó a hojear páginas- "¡El premio al Rey Sombra no se dará porque en ocasiones… alguna confusión surgirá!"

"Usted inventó eso" -dijo la pequeña

Los ciudadanos voltearon a ver al ministro.

"Claro que no aquí dice" -se defendió

Ahora ven a la niña.

"¿En qué página?"

Ahora al ministro.

"Amm bueno…" -hojea el libro- "no encuentro… la página pero ahí dice"

"Lo dudo, pero el libro si dice: el señor del júbilo será aquel que merezca aprecio y afecto también y aquel espíritu navideño tiene ese efecto en el pony" -dijo Apple Bloom- "y yo pienso que quien necesita ese efecto es el Rey Sombra" -voltea a ver a todos- "¡Y si todos son los ponis que me imagino lo van ustedes a aprobar!"

Todos los ponis se miraron entre ellos y murmuraron para después aplaudir a la pequeña Apple Bloom, mientras su familia la veía con orgullo.

"¡Si su propósito es desperdiciar una auténtica nominación bueno… es problema suyo pero, PUEDO JURAR QUE EL REY SOMBRA JAMÁS SE VA A PRESENTAR!"

"Y DE SER ASÍ LA CORONA SERÁ DEL MINISTRO SIN OBJETAR" -dijo Snails

"Ah si… puede ser"

Y así todos los ponis aplaudieron y empezaron a cantar. Mientras Celestia tenía mucho qué pensar, pensar que podría ver al Rey Sombra otra vez. Y Apple Bloom ve la Montaña Cristal donde dentro de esta se oía el canto de los ponis.

"Llegó, llegó, llega ya la navidad. Oigan, vivan..." -cantaba mientras dormía y despertó de golpe gritando y asustando a Scootaloo, mira a todos lados y se cubre las orejas con su almohada- "ggrrr MALDITA música navideña, es alegre y triunfante"

Ahora se encontraba metiendo tornillos y clavos en licuadoras y enciende.

"¡Quiero ruido, ruido ruido RUIDO!" -puso el tocadiscos a todo volumen- "¡Aahhh aún los oigo!"

Scootaloo tenía los oídos tapados por el ruido. Mientras afuera Apple Bloom se encontraba escalando la montaña.

" _En lo alto azotaba el viento fuerte. Al más ligero tropiezo, acechaban tragedia y muerte."_

Ella vio la cima y siguió.

" _Sin invitación que lidiara, la pequeña avanzó, trepó, subió, y hasta la cueva del Rey Sombra llegó."_

El Rey encendió un enorme mono de esos que tocan los platillos

"¡TOCA SIMIO, TOCA TOCA TOCAAA!"

Ahora se encontraba moviéndose como loco en un martillo perforador y gritando, cada segundo que pasaba gritaba más fuerte. Afudra se oye un choque y él gritando, Apple Bloom toca la puerta pero nadie atiende, vuelve a tocar y Scootaloo abre.

"Oye eres la niña de la oficina postal"

"Y tú eres la hija del Rey Sombra, soy Apple Bloom" -le ofrece el casco

"Scootaloo" -ella corresponde

"Entonces hija del Rey Sombra, ¿Él se casó y tu mamá?"

Scootaloo se puso triste- "no, enrealidad él me adoptó, yo no tengo padres, ya no, un día desperté y ellos ya no estaban, parece que no soportaban una hija que a su edad no puede volar"

"Yo... lo siento"

"Escalé hasta la cima intentando aprender a volar, me caí e iba amorir cuando caí sobre él" -contó- "no sé por qué, pero desde que lo conocí me sentí a salvo a su lado, así que le pedí quedarme con él como su hija, él me dijo que no al principio, pero cuando le dije que el que me abandonaran en navidad lo hacía el peor día cambió de opinión, y me dijo "puedes quedarte pero con una condición: deberás volverte malvada", le dije que si, pero ya 5 años con él tengo una familia otra vez ya no odio la navidad y no soy tan mala"

"Me alegro pero... ¿Está tu papá? Necesito preguntarle algo importante"

"No está de humor... para nada"

"Por favor estl podría cambiar su vida... y si cambia su vida cambiará la tuya, ¿No quieres vivir en la ciudad y jugar con otros potros?"

"... Ok pasa, a ver qué logras no te prometo nada" -la dejó pasar

Ambas fueron caminando hacia donde estaba el Rey Sombra, y lo encontraron con su cabeza siendo golpeada por los platillos del mono de juguete, cabe decir que gritaba cada que golpeaban su cabeza. Scootaloo se alejó y Apple Bloom se fue acercando nerviosa, poco a poco se fue acercando al unicornio sin que este se diera cuenta, ya a una buena distancia tocó su pata trasera para llamar su atención. Él se separó del mono con una mirada de sorpresa mirando alfrente al vacío y con sus patas delanteras sujeta los platillos del mono, al ddjar de moverse el mecanismo del mono emoezó a fallar hasta que se averió, seguido el rey voltea a ver a Apple Bloom más sorprendido.

"... Hola... niñita" -dijo y después grita- "¡¿Cómo osas entrar al palacio del Rey Sombra? Que atrevimiento! ¡Que audacia, que absurda intromisión! ¡Has invocado el trueno, ahora prepárate para el RELÁMPAGOOO!" -gritó eso último parado de patas traseras mirando al techo y con las patas delanteras extendidas- "¡Y aquí está el rostro del miedo, BU!"

"Sr. Rey Sombra, mi nombre es Apple Bloom"

"Te lo dije, tal vez sientas que el miedo invade tu ser"

"No tengo miedo"

"La negación es normal al enfrentar la maldad suprema"

"Lo dudo"

"¡¿Lo dudas? Otro indicio inequívoco de un terror aberrante JAJAJA YA TE TENGO!" -se convierte en neblina negra mostrando solo su cabeza y ruge- "AAAAHHHHH SALVA TU VIDA, ANTES DE QUE QUIERA ASESINAAAAAAR AAAAAHHHHHH, soy un delente"

"... Es simpático"

El rey se le quedó viendo con cara de "What?" y ella ríe.

El rey vuelve a su forma sólida y los ve a ustedes- "estos niños de ahora, ya no sienten nada por culpa de las películas y la televisión" -vuelve a la potranca- "¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?"

"Sr. Sombra, he venido a invitarlo, para que sea el señor del júbilo" -le muestra una invitación

El rey Sombra le dedica la mirada de antes al igual que Scootaloo.

"¿El señor del jubi-qué?"

"Del júbilo"

El rey revisa la invitación, la lee y estalla a carcajadas.

"¡Ay que gracioso!" -se alejó, Apple Bloom lo sigue

"Se que no detesta la navidad, pero ¿No podria ser un malentendido?"

"No me interesa"

"Yo también he dudado un poco sobre la navidad, de verdad, pero tal vez si se reúne con los ponis y participa de los festejos"

"Si se reúne con los ponis y participa de los festejos MADURA" -la arremedó y le gritó

"Tal vez todo sería más claro para mi también"

"Lo siento ha terminado la sesión por favor pida otra cita con la recepcionista al salir"

"Por favor señor tiene que aceptar el premio"

El rey paró en seco y volteó a verla.

"¿Dijiste premio?" -con su magia la hace flotar y la acerca a él cara a cara- "jamás mencionaste un premio"

"Si con un trofeo y todo"

"¿Y yo gané?"

"¡Ganó!"

"¿Significa que otros perdieron?"

"Yo supongo, ¿Así que si va a ir a...?" -la soltó

"¡Una ciudad repleta de perdedores, ay que lindo jajaja!" -voltea a verla- "¿Hubo alguien ¡Emocionadamente destrozado!? ¡Habla hace un rato no cerrabas el hocico! Los detalles jugosos"

"Pues el ministro Gladmane no estuvo nada feliz"

"¡Oh, mmm ¿No?!" -le gustaba oír eso

"... La peincesa Celestia va a estar ahí"

El escuchar ese nombre luego de muchos años le despertaron varias emociones.

"¿Oh lo hará? ¿Y me verá como un ganador?" -ella asiente- "estará sobre mi como moscas en un pastel ¡Pues lamento decepcionarte Tia mi amor, este tren acaba de partir!"

"¿Entonces aceptará?" -preguntó esperanzada

"Ah de acuerdo" -ella le sonríe y él la escolta a la salida- "no sé si sea ese adorable guiño en tus ojos o ese tono de inconformidad que me recuerda a un Rey Sombra más joven y menos feo, pero me has convencido" -la dejó en la puerta- "¡¿Quién lo sabe? Este júbilo tal vez cambie mi concepto sobre LA VIDA!"

"¿De verdad?"

Puso la pata en una palanca- "no" -dijo y jala la palanca accionando una trampilla donde Apple Bloom cayó gritando

Ahora ella se encontraba deslizándose por los ductos de basura, y lo disfrutaba y cómo no si era como deslizarse por una resbaladilla. En la cueva Scootaloo tomó la invitación.

"Por favor papá piénsalo, esto podría... darnos una mejor vida"

El rey lo medita. Mientras Apple Bloom sale disparada de la salida del ducto por suerte cae en un montón de nieve que amortigua su caída y su padre la encuentra ahí.

"Apple Bloom hija, luego podrás hacer ángeles en la nieve" -la levanta- "ven vamos"

 **-En Montaña Cristal**

El Rey Sombra se tiró en su sillón viendo la invitación.

"Que atrevidos estos ponis, al invitarme a visitarlos con tan poca anticipación, aunque quisiera ir ¡Mi agenda me lo impediría!" -al lado del sillón había una mesita con un libro que abre- "4PM sumergirme en mi propia miseria, 4:30 contemplar el abismo, 5PM resolver la ambruna mundial sin decírselo a nadie, 5:30 danza y ejercicio, 6:30 cena conmigo esa no la cancelaré, 7PM luchar con el odio que me tengo" -revisó- "hmm, estoy ocupado, aunque clarl si muevo el odio a las 10 estoy en casa a tiempo para recostarme mirar al techo y sumergirme hacia la locura... ¡¿Pero qué voy a usar?!"

El rey se acerca a una mesa con un mantel y encima latas de metal, toma el mantel con su boca y lo jala con fuerza que las latas se quedaron en su lugar y se aleja, 1seg después regresa y tira todo en la mesa y al irse tira la mesa. Enseguida se vio a sí mismo en su espejo con el mantel atado a su cuerpo.

"Hey pa, solo las yeguas y los travestidos usan vestido" -se burló Scootaloo

"No es un vestido es una toga" -se la sacó con magia- "ilusa" -se fue a ver qué más tenía y fue arrojando prendas- "insulso, adefecio, ni siquiera sé por qué tengo esto" -salió de su armario y camina- "¡Esto es ridículo, si no encuentro nada elegante que ponerme no pienso ir!" -de repente oyó un cantante tirolés fuera de su casa y sonríe malicioso

El cantante era un pony grande que vestía ropa tirolés y una capa roja con bordes afelpados plancos, mientras canta un palo largo con un gancho sale de la nada, se pone en su cuello y lo jala fuera de ahí y se oyen golpes. La escena cambia con el rey fente a su espejo admirando su nueva capa que pegó a su armadura.

"Esto si me hace lucir como un rey auténtico... correcto no iré"

 **-En Ponyville**

Todos estaban en la plaza principal de Ponyville donde se encontraba el gran árbol listos para celebrar el festejo, las princesas se reunieron con el ministro.

"¡Sean todos bienvenidos a este el milésimo júbilo pony de Ponyville!" -anuncióó Luna con el micrófono y todos aplauden

El ministro toma el micrófono- "¡Llegó la hora de entregar el premió a nuestro señor del júbilo!" -todos apaluden- "¡Felicidades Rey Sombra!" -lo presentó pero no había nadie- "¡¿Qué, no está? ¿Acaso no se presentó? Quién lo hubiera inaginado!" -dijo fingiendo sorpresa, todos incluso Celestia se decepcionaron, pero Apple Bloom tenía la esperanza de que iría

 **-En Montaña Cristal**

"... Muy bien, solo iré 1min dejaré que me envidien, saborearé el buffet y me iré de ahí" -se preparaba para irse pero se detuvo- "hey, pero si se tratara de una broma cruel y tuviera que pagar la comida, que atrevidos. Muy bien iré, pero llegaré muy tarde no si no si... no, si, ggrrr definitivamente no, ¡Muy bien ya me decidí, voy a ir y ya dije, jaja ya hasta creen qud voy a ir... AAAHHHH!" -gritó al caer de la trampilla de donde expulsó a Apple Bloom

"Vaya parecía que no se iba a callar" -dijo Scootaloo quien accionó la palanca- "parece que esta noche tengo la casa para mi solita, ¿Qué haré 1ro?"

Mientras el rey se deslizaba por los ductos gritando y dando vueltas.

 **-En Ponyville**

"¡Mmm... bueno, creo qie el premio será para el... 2do lugar ¿No es cierto?!" -dijo el ministro

"¡Así es, un pony para quien la navidad llega no una vez al año sino cada minuto de cada día!" -dijo Snips tomando el micrófono

"¡Un pony a quien le extirparon las amígdalas no una sino 2 veces!" -eso lo dijo Snails

El ministro les quitó el micrófono.

"¡Jeje si esa es una historia graciosa, lo que pasó fue que...!" -pero dejó de hablar al escuchar el sonido del ducto de basura, todos voltearon a ver el ducto y de este salió disoarado el Rey Sombra quien seguía volando rumbo al podio y al final cayó sobre la princesa Celestia.

"Wow Tia no has cambiado nada ¿Cóml estás?" -dijo acostado sobre ella

"¡Pudo hacerlo!" -gritó alegre Apple Bloom

"¡Hey nadie ataca a la princesa!" -dijo Shining Armor armándose junto con sus tropas pero se detienen cuando él se levanta de golpe, les gruñe y les da una mirada fulminante dejando en el suelo a la muuuy sonrojada alicornio- "e... el Rey Sombra"

Todos se quedaron callados al verlo, el ministro se le acerca pero se detiene cuando él lo mira y se le acerca atendo de las miradas de los ponis, nadie decía nada, esperaban que él hiciera o dijera algo.

"... Bu" -dijo y todos suspiraron de susto- "se emocionan se emocionan, según se me fue informado, estoy aquí para recibir... una especie de premio" -dijo actuando alegre- "y... la criatura" -señaló a Apple Bloom- "mencionó un cheque"

"No dije eso" -dijo Apple Bloom

"Muy bien entréguenme el premio ¡Vamos mientras soy joven!" -exigió

"No se presipite señor del júbilo recibirá su premio, pero antes una pequeña... reunión familia, ¡Que vengan!" -señaló y el rey volteó a ver confundido- "¡Te acogieron, te criaron, te alimentaron aquí están la alcaldesa Mare y la vicealcaldesa Claire!" -las vieron ir con él muy felices

"... ¿Aún siguen con vida?" -preguntó sorprendido y enojado

"¡Como te extrañamos!" -dijo la alcaldesa y su hermana llecaba algo doblado- "Claire el sueter, el sueter vamos ayúdame a ponérselo"

"¿De qué están hablando? Hey no, aléjense de mi ¡Noo!" -junto con sus amigas lo derribaron, ahora las yeguas luchaban mientras él forcejea- "¡Hey no me toquen ahí... APÁRTENSE!" - las alejó con su magia pero lograron su cometido, se alejaron y él se paró para ver que tenía puesto un sueter blanco con mangas con franjas rojas y en el pechó tenía un pino con luces que dice "amo la navidad", él al verlo gritó

"¡Súbanlo al trono de júbilo, habran paso al trono de júbilo!" -gritó un anciano mientras Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Bulk Biceps, Soarin y Spitfire cargaban volando un trono

"¿El trono de júbilo? Yo no, ¡No me hablaste de un trono de júbilo!" -le reclamó a Apple Bloom

"Por favor Sr. Sombra, por favor"

"¡Oigan esperen no se me avisó de esto no estoy listo!" -Twilight y Cadence le pusieron una corona navideña en la cabeza y lo subieron con magia al trono

"¡Ahora señor del júbilo, el tradicional paseo en el trono de júbilo!" -dijo el ministro

"¡Hey bájenme, se los ordenó, los demandaré y es enserio, pagarán una fortuna!"

"¡1ro el señor del júbilo pondrá a prueba sus papilas gustativas buscando...!"

"EL POSTRE MÁS DELICIOSO/...OOOOO" -dijeron el ministro, Snips y Snails a la vez pero los potros pusieron énfasis

"Enrealidad yo…" -dijo pero le meten una cuchara con crema roja a la boca, intentó hablar pero seguían metiéndole cucharas con crema de diferentes colores

Grand Pear se le acercó con un tazón y una cuchara.

"Jeje, esto no es pudín" -se lo da en la boca

El rey lo ve angustiado.

"¡¿Qué es?!" -preguntó con la boca llena

Él seguía recibiendo postre y ya se estaba hartando, 1 le acerca una cuchara con magia, él niega con la cabeza y con la misma magia le abre la boca y le mete la cuchara.

"¡Conga navideña!" -se oyó la voz del ministro fuera de la pantalla

Y la escena cambia con varios ponis bailando conga con el Rey enfrente.

"No puede ser miren la hora ya debería irme" -dijo fingiendo ver un reloj no existente y lo empujan- "¡Woa!" -los voltea a ver- "¡Está bien!" -seguido mira al frente y se une a la conga

Celestia a distancia veía eso moviendo discretamente la cabeza al ritmo de la conga.

"¡Pies de fruta!" -gritó el ministro

Le acercan al rey una rebanada.

"Nooo" -dijo casi rogando y aún así se lo meten a la boca con más rebanadas de diferente sabor

Seguido lo pasean de nuevo en el trono pero con los saltos que daban los ponis mas su estómago lleno de pastel se estaba mareando.

"¡Cupcakes rellenos!"

El rey ya andaba con una cara como de muerto.

"Los preparamos nosotros mismos" -dijo el Sr. Cake junto a su esposa e hijos

Se los meten a la boca- "¿Ah si?" -preguntó con la boca llena

"Los nuestros son hechos en casa" -dijo Pinkie Pie junto con Cheese Sandwich

Se los meten a la boca- "¿Enserio?" -preguntó y vienen más a hacer lo mismo- "¿Pueden traerlos? 2 más" -dijo retándolos y siguen- "¡¿Es todo lo que tienen? ¿ES TODO LO QUE TIENEN?!" -vienen más y él grita

Lo volvieron a pasear en el trono pero él estaba como muerto y con el casco en su abultada barriga.

La escena cambia con carreras de costales, donde competían potros y entre ellos estaba el Rey Sombra.

"¡Quítense!" -rebasa a 2- "¡Estorbos!" -en cámara lenta se lo ve saltando en su costal hasta la meta y se deja caer rompiendo el listón

Todos celebran su victoria, Celestia grita y le aplaude pero se sonroja y para.

"¡Ganó!" -gritó Apple Bloom

"¡Es el número 1!" -gritó un pony

"¡Soy el número 1 jajá soy el número 1, ni un potro podrá vencer jamás al Rey Sombra!" -celebraba su victoria

Ahora lo llevaban en el trono rumbo al podio, y cabe decir que él disfrutaba de eso, la atención, el aprecio lo disfrutaba, como cuando era niño la llama negra de su melena se hizo más pequeña. Ahora yacía en el podio saludando a todos los ponis.

"¡Ha llegado el momento que todos han esperado!" -anunció el ministro

"¡Ah si: mi premio! Y el cheque" -dijo el rey

"No hay cheque"

"¿Estás seguro?" -se acerca a Celestia y la abraza con un casco- "porque creo que alguien enserio mencionó un cheque" -dijo coqueteándole haciendo que se sonrojara

"Dije que no hay cheque" -lo regresa con él- "¡Llegó la hora de intercambiar obsequios!"

Todos los ponis entre ellos se daban algo el 1 con el otro, Snails se le acerca al rey y le da un regalo, él se emociona así que lo abre a la fuerza y con su magia toma lo que había adentro, pero cambió su expresión al ver lo que era: pulidor de gemas.

"¡El regalo de una pulida navideña!"

Los ponis rieron por eso, pero Apple Bloom vio algo siniestro en eso, ya sabía lo que pasó el Rey Sombra por el pulidor de gemas. El rey frunció el ceño y la llama de su melena se avivó, recordó cuando era un potro, el regalo que le tomó una noche hacer para Celestia y el cómo quería impresionarla con su brillo de cristal pero solo obtuvo las burlas de todos, lo sospechó desde el principio, no pagaría la comida pero si se trataba de una broma cruel.

"Ah los viejos tiempos... aquellos tiempos" -dijo el ministro dándole un golpe amistoso mientras los ponis reían- "¡Y ahora...!" -todos callaron- "tengo algo para la pony que desde pequeño ha movido mi mundo" -toma una cajita- "princesa Celestia" -se le acerca y se sienta, después abre la cajita- "por favor conviértame en compañero de toda la vida"

El rey suspiró de sopresa como todos. La princesa miró sonrojada el anillo.

"Ah Gladmane yo..." -el ministro tomó el micrófono

"¡Antes de responder si accede a ser mi esposa junto con una dotación vitalicia de felicidad también recibirá esto: una nueva carroza!" -muestra una carroza a la cual el rey se va acercando- "fue un detalle del pueblo, ¿Y qué dice?"

"Oye amigo no puedes comprar su amor con..." -iba a decir Cadence pero el ministro le llena la boca con lo qie sobró del pie que le dieron al Rey Sombra

"Silencio princesa de cristal que su tía decida"

"Amm, bueno yo..." -todos la veían lo que la ponía nerviosa- "yo..." -suspiró con pesadez- "escuxhe ministro estos regalos son tan lindos pero..." -dejó de hablar cuando todos oyerros un chillido insoportable tapando sus oídos, al seguir el sonido vieron al Rey Sombra rayando la carroza con su cuerno curveado y al parar ve al ministro con una mirada de pocos amigo

"Claro que si" -dijo secamente- "¡Es lo único que importa ¿Cierto? Es lo único que siempre ha IMPORTADO!" -se pone a señalar a todos- "regalos, regalos, ¡Regalos regalos regalos regalos REGALOS!" -gritó asustando a todos- "¿Saben lo que ocurre con sus regalos? Todos llegan a mi... en la basura ¿Entienden lo que estoy diciendo? ¡Llegan en su basura! ¡Podría colgarme con todas las horripilantes corbatas navideñas que he encontrado en la basura!" -mira al ministro- "y la avaricia" -lo señala- "¡La avaricia jamás termina! Quiero palos de golf quiero diamantes quiero un avestruz para montarlo una vez aburrime y venderlo ¡Para que fabriquen adhesivos!" -todos suspiran de sororesa y susto- "no quiero causar problemas ¡Pero esto de la navodad es estúpido estúpido ESTÚPIDO!" -gritó sorprendiendo a todos y Apple Bloom estaba que no lo creía- "sin embargo existe... una diminuta y tierna... tradición navideña" -se va acercando a Celestia, ya a su lado señala arriba del podio mostrando...- "el muérdago... ¡Levanten todos esos labios y bésenme ponis!" -seguido toma a Celestia de la nuca y le roba un beso agresivo sorprendiendo a todos, al parar ella se desmayó, seguido tomó el pulidor de gemas, lo vertió en un trapo y se lo pasó en la cara al ministro causándole quemaduras- "¡Oh, alguien quedó faaaabulosoooo!" -luego besó su mejilla para luego escupir asqueado

Todos los ponis asustados empezaron a correr para huir, el rey se sacó la corona navideña y con los dientes se arrancó el sueter, seguido se convirtió en neblina negra dejando ver su cabeza rugiendo, volteó a ver al árbol y se le ocurrió algo drástico: encendió su cuerno en fuego y y disparó al árbol prendiéndolo en fuego, reía mientras los ponis miraban atónitos au presiadl árbol quemarse.

"¡Arde presioso, AAARDEEE JAJAJAJA!"

El pino fue reducodo a cenizas y la estrella cae al suelo.

"Oh vaya" -dijo Celestia aún en el suelo

"¡OOOHHHH EQUINIDAAAD!" -gritó el rey

Apple abloom iba a ir con él perl su padre se la llevó de ahí.

"Hagan algo pronto" -dijo el ministro llorando de dolor por el ardor mirando a Snips y Snails

"¡Si señor!" -dijeron a la vez y se alejan, pero el ministro loa ve tomar trapos con pulidor y pasárselos en la cara y gritar por el ardor

El ministro solo rodó los ojos. El Rey Sombra hubiera seguido hasta cubrir todo en neblina pero empezó a sentir dolor que indicaba que ya usó mucha magia, así que volvió a su forma sólida y tendría que regresar sin magia, una carrera taxi pasaba junto a él.

"¡Taxi!" -el taxista se asustó y lo pasó de largo- "¡Es porque soy negro ¿No es cierto?!" -vio una pareja en una cuadriga tirada por avestruces y se puso frekte a ellos- "¡Alto!" -y detuvo la cuadriga con sus músculos- "buenas noches amigos, ¡Salgan del vehículo!" -él se subió y la pareja se fue- "hicieron lo correcto" -golpeó el látigo y las avestruces siguen su camino mientras los ponis huían y se apartaban de su camino- "¡Apártense del camino! ¡Salvajes!" -pasó por una rampa y voló unos segundos, pero al pasar por una zona con hielo las avestruces se resbalaron y el rey empieza a dar vueltas como loco- "¡Wooooaaaaaa!" -giró y salió volando de la cuadriga la cual se estrelló en un árbol que quedó hecha pedazos

En la plaza los ponis se habían calmado.

"Bright Macintosh" -Apple Bloom escuchó la voz del ministro llamando a su padre y los vio donde antes estaba el árbol- "me lastimaste, me dolió algo que no pasa facilmente, que tú y... tu familia... estpy tan decepcionado" -Apple Bloom solo agachó la mirada- "podríamos disfrutar de una navidad como debería ser..." -tomó la corona que el Rey Sombra había arrojado y se la puso- "sin el Rey Sombra" -todos aplaudieron- "¡Feliz navidad!"

Bright Mac con la cabeza baja se dirige a su familia y todos miran a Apple Bloom.

"Yo solo quería que estuvieras unidos esta navidad" -dijo con lágrimas y llorando

Mientras el Rey Sombra abre el ducto de la basura.

"Si que lo disfruté, espero que vuelvan a invitarme jajajaja" -dijo y se sienta en la orilla y ve la plaza donde para de reir en seco

"¡Por suerte tenemos un repuesto!" -dijo el ministro mientras los unicornios traen otro pino ya decorado

"Ggrrr, hijos de... ¡Malditos ponis malechores, son insoportables!" -presiona el botón y el ducto lo aspira

El pony del temporizador vio el reloj.

"¡Faltan 4hrs para la navidad!"

 _"Si, el Rey Sombra sabía que mañana los niños abrirían sus regalos anciosamente..."_

"Y todo va a ser ruido, ¡Ggrrr el ruido ruido ruido RUIIIDOOO!" -se quejó mientras subía la montaña- "tocarán sus tambores, soplarán sus trombones, golpearán sus timbales, ¡Y rebotarán jodiales!"

 _"Entonces los jóvenes y viejos disfrutarán del festín, comerán y gozarán."_

"¡Gozarán gozarán gozarán GOZARAAÁN! Saboreando su pudín, ¡Y ese asado navideño! Que con odio desteño y me hace fruncir el ceño" -abre los ojos como platos- "o no... ¡Estoy hablando riiiiimaaaasss AAAAAHHHHHH... Maldotos ponis!" -se tiró al suelo y empezó a llorar

 _"Al imaginar el inmenzo gozo que a la aldea llegaría, el Rey Sombra se dijo presuroso."_

Alzó la cabeza- "pondré fin a tanta alegría" -se fue a su casa- "porque año tras año soporto este amargo trago, debo evitar que llegue la navidad, ¿Pero qué hago...? ¿Digo de qué forma?" -gruñó y abre la puerta

Al abrir solo se quedó estupefacto al ver luces de navidad, música navideña sonando y después vio a Scootaloo bailando, bailaba como Pinkie y Cadence cuando Twilight preparaba la verdadera boda en "Una Boda en Canterlot pt. 2", el Rey Sombra sonrió malicioso al verla, ella seguía bailando sin saber que era observada, el rey cerró la puerta llamando la atención de Scootaloo que lo vio asustada.

"¡Papá! Volviste antes"

"Estás disfrutando de la... ¿Navidad?" -se acercó a ella, se ve la puerta desde afuera abrirse- "¡AQUÍ NO!" -gritó arrojando la grabadora y luego a Scootaloo

"¡AAAHHHH!" -gritó intentando volar pero cae en la nieve

El Rey Sombra se asomó y vio dónde cayó, había un hueco en la nieve con forma de potranca, gruñó y bajó a donde ella está, después usó su magia y la sacó colgada de las alas.

"Te lo juro, debí dejarte morir de frío el día que te encontré, dame una razón para no..." -dejó de hablar al verla con una barba de nieve

 _"Entonces se le ocurrió una cosa vil y fea, a él le vino una maravillosamente macabra idea."_

Él sonríe- "ya sé lo que haré" -dijo

En su casa tenía colgando una manta roja y le hizo un corte con forma de traje, ahora estaba frenre a una máquina de coser.

 _"El Rey Sombra feliz reía."_

"Je" -seguía cosiendo sin percatarse de que con su hocico Scootaloo jalaba la tela

 _"Gorro y saco de Santa cosía."_

Se oye un ruido- "¡Aajajay!" -exclamó de dolor y se miró el casco que se había cosido con la tela, al ver eso se desmayó

 _"El Rey Sombra disfrutaba, gozaba y reía sin cesar."_

Él estaba vestido de Santa Claus, con el traje y una barba falsa- "con esta ropa, y este gorro seré igual que San Nicolás HOHO" -dijo actuando

Suena una canción.

 _Que vileza, Rey Sombra_

 _Usted es ¡Cruel!_

Busca chatarra en la basura.

 _Es tan tierno como un cactus_

 _y en sus venas corren hielo_

 _Rey Sombra_

Se come una cáscara de banana.

 _Es una banana podrida de la cual..._

 _come su pieeeeeeeelllll_

Se desliza por la tirolesa con sus piezas y empieza a construir.

 _Debe aceptarlo que es un monstruo_

 _Rey Sombra es verdad_

 _¡Usted es despiaDAAAADOOOO!_

 _Por cesos tiene arañas y alma no le han dado woa woa_

 _Rey Soooombraaaaa_

 _¡No me le acerco porque...!_

 _EN VERDAD LE TENGO PAVOOOOOORRRR._

Él seguía trabajando, tomó un clavo en el fuego con una pinza, se lo mete a la boca donde lo mueve un poco y lo apaga con la saliva, el humo sale de sus orejas y se saca el clavo, después solda las piezas, seguido Scootaloo le pasa una llave.

"Te dije la de 3/4 no de 5/8, ¡Procura concentrarte!"

Scootaloo lo toma, rueda los ojos y se va. La escena cambia con el rey sentado en un carrito en una vía rumbo a un muro y trae puesto un traje de muñeco de prueba y un casco, mira a Scootaloo y asiente. Ella presiona un botón y el carrito viaja a toda velocidad.

 _Y nadie lo niegaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

El Rey Sombra iba a tanta velocidad y termina estrellándose en en el muro de concreto, el carrito se hace pedazos y él queda ahí estampado.

"Auch"

Tambaleándose camina agachando la mirada y con su casco se levanta la cabeza la cual se ve con secuelas.

"La bolsa de aire está muy abajo" -ve como del carrito salen las bolsas de aire y se desinflan- "pero para eso existen las pruebas" -se suelta la cabeza

 _Rey Sombra_

 _Con termitas sonrisas da._

Él sonríe el espejo y salen termitas de sus dientes.

 _Tiene toda la ternura q_ _ue en el cocodrilo hay_

 _Rey Sombra_

 _Si tuviera que elegir prefiero con el..._

 _¡COCODRILO ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!_

Ahora se encontraba con Scootaloo viendo la ciudad con un telescopio, ahí ve a Santa en el techo junto a su trineo.

"El pony pansón está por terminar en cualquier momento" -dijo- "ese si que es un recluso, solo sale una vez al año y nadie lo critica por eso, tal vez es para evitar los impuestos" -vuelve a ver

Santa ahora estaba en su trineo tirado por renos y se va volando.

Deja de ver- "uy me... olvidé de los renos" -dijo y piensa

 _"¿Esl detuvo al malvadl Rey Sombra? Claro que no, la solución acaba de llegar."_

Voltea y ve a Scootaloo y ella lo ve confundida.

"De no encontrar un reno... ¿Alguno que quiera improvisar en su lugar?" -dijo con un tono alegre e insinuante

Scootaloo captó el mensaje y se fue antes de que él la atrapara.

"... Oh ScoooOOOOTALOO" -la llamó con el tono de antes para luego gritarlo eufórico

Ella se escondió dentro de la casa.

 _"Llamó a su fiel hija Scootaloo, y sin pedirle opinión. En su cabeza amarró la cornamenta con un listón."_

Scootaloo tenía una cornamenta en la cabeza y una nariz roja de payaso puesta con una cara de -_-. Ahora el Rey Sombra se puso una gorra de director de cine.

"Muy bien, te explicaré tu moticación: te llamas Rodolfo un adefecio de nariz roja y nadie te quiere, un día Santa se fija en ti y salvas la navidad" -Scootaloo aún tenía esa mirada- "... olvida esa parte, improvisaremos solo mantente relajada ¡Odias la navidad y te la robarás!" -se sienta en una silla- "salvar la navidad es un pésimo final, demasiado comercial" -toma un megáfono- "¡Acción!"

Ella solo se quitó la nariz de payaso.

"¡Brillante!" -se levantó muy alegre- "¡Rechazas tu propia nariz porqie representa la vanalidad del mercantilismo, ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?!" -se puso otra vez el gorro de Santa- "corten impriman editen y archívenla"

Ya estaba listo para su operación, afuera yacía lo que construyó, un trineo grande con motor, lo enciende y empieza a vibrar.

"Queeeeeee bieeeeen se sieeeenteeeeee" -dijo al vibrar el motor y con eso todo el trineo

Presiona los pedales y acciona las palancas y se encienden las luces

"¡Todo listo hija mía!" -los cohetes estallaron potentemente- "¡Vaya jajajajaja es una LOCURA!" -gritó- "¡Tornado, Oscuridad, Desrrucción y Tistezaaaaaaa" -el trineo avanzó y cae por el risco

Ambos gritan a todo pulmón, ella lo abraza fuerte a él y el trineo gira.

"¡Vamos a moriiir, vamos a moriiir, voy a vomitar, Y LUEGO VOY A MORIIIR, AAAAAHHHHHH! ¡Mamita dile que se detengaaaaaaa!"

Con el tiempo el trineo se elevó y niveló mientras siguen gritando y poco a pco se calman.

"Uy, perdí un poco la compostura"

Siguieron volando hasta que llegaron a la ciudad.

 _"En casas a oscuras, cubiertas de nieve. Todos dormían, sin preocupación, cuando en la 1ra casa, él entró en acción."_

El trineo iba aterrizando lento en la casa de la familia Apple-Pear, el ruido lo escuchó Bright Mac.

"Buttercup Buttercup cielo" -la despierta- "¿Oyes eso?"

Pear Butter lo escucha bien y se emociona- "es Santa, rápido duermete duermete" -dijo

"Si si claro" -ambos se duermen otra vez

Mientras el Rey Sombra baja del trineo.

"Vamos Scoots es nuestra 1ra misión" -dijo sacando una soga y se la ata a la cintura

 _"El falso y cruel Santa subió decidido llevando en cascos su saco vacío. Por la chimenea presto entraría, aunque estrecha esta lucía. Si Claus allá entraba, el Rey Sombra también lo haría"_

El rey estaba parado de patas traseras en la orilla de la chimenea.

"Planea un clavado en posición invertida con 3 giros dobles y un grado elevado de dificultad... de 2.5"

Él salta y gira moviendo la cuerda como espiral, luego gira en vertical 3 veces y cae en picada dentro de la chimenea y se atora ahí.

 _"Se quedó atorado ahí, pero solo un instante."_

"Ggrrr, retengo líquidos, ¿Por qué nací grande?" -se convirtió en neblina negra y bajó, se quedó flotando donde se colocan los leños

 _"Asomó su cabeza por el tibio hogar."_

"Ssshhh, en voz baja" -susurró silenciándome

 _"(susurrando) En donde las tibias medias de lana se van a llenar."_

"Estas medias... son las 1ras que desaparecerán" -de la neblina sacó una lata- "atención muchachos, a comer" -de la lata sacó un enjambre de polillas que deboraron las medias

Subió de regreso al techo, ahora bajó una enorme manguera por la chimenea que hizo succión llevándose los obsequios mientras él reía.

 _"¿Enseguida a la nevera se descolgó?"_

Llegó al refri- "¿Descolgó?" -lo abre

 _"Observó el grán banquete, saboreó el pudín, y al plato principal él puso fin."_

Contrario a lo que dije el Rey Sombra arrojó lejos el pudín y como futbolista americano lanzó el plato principal.

 _"Presto sacó lo que ahí se guardaba, del apetitoso banquete solo migajas dejaba. Y con lo que quedó hacia la chimenea se enfiló."_

"Y ahora..." -dijo admirando el pino y lo toma con magia

 _"Sonriendo pensó:"_

"Engalanará a confoso"

 _"El Rey Sombra con botín en mano la chimenea buscó, pero una dulce y tierna voz su fuga cortó."_

"¿Disculpe?" -era la voz de Apple Bloom

El Rey Sombra se detuvo en seco suspirando de sorpresa y se esconde detrás del árbol que acomoda.

 _"El Rey Sombra enfrentaba a una tierna criatura que de su cama saltó porque la cruel sed la atormentó."_

"Santa Claus ¿Oye qué haces con nuestro árbol?" -preguntó

 _"El Rey Sombra era astuto y muy hábil. Inventó una mentira, para él era fácil."_

"¡Hoho verás mi dulce pequeña!" -dijo imitando la voz de Santa y dejando ver solo sus patas delanteras- "una pieza del árbol, rota quedó" -dijo y rompe un foco

Ese tono de hablar divirtió a Apple Bloom.

"¡Lo llevaré al Polo Norte allá tengo un taller!" -dijo y empieza a reír

Apple Bloom seguía riendo.

"¡Ahí será reparado! Y yo... te lo voy a traer"

"¿Santa la navidas tiene algún objetivo?"

"¡Vengarse!" -gritó señalándola y ella se asusta- "ups... perdón tenía la mente en otra cosa... Mmm, amm... recibir obsequios"

Ella agachó la mirada- "... Temía que fuera eso" -dijo

 _"Logró engañar a la niña. Su cabeza acarició, le dio un poco de agua, y a la cama la envió."_

Antes de irse vuelve a verlo.

"Santa"

"¡¿Qué?!" -preguntó ya impaciente

"No te olvides del Rey Sombra ¿Si?" -le pidió

El rey se sorprendió de lo que escuchó.

"Sé que es malo y que irradia energía oscura" -dijo ella- "sus ojos son tétricos y tiene dientes como de vampiro... pero creo que en el fondo él es tierno"

"¿Tierno?" -la opinión que tenía la potranca de él le despertaron varias emociones- "¿Crees que es tierno?"

"Mmhmm, feliz navidad Santa" -dijo y se fue

 _"Cuando Apple Bloom a su cama volvió..."_

"Es linda... peeeero no conoce a la gente" -tomó el pino son magia y se lo llevó

 _"Regresó a la chimenea y con el árbol salió."_

El árbol salió dusparado de la chimenea, el rey riendo se convirrió en neblina y salió.

 _"Se llevó hasta los leños del fuego al final. Y los muros quedaron vacíos tal cual. Dejó migajas que por cierto_ _son_... _demasiado pequeñas hasta para un ratón."_

Ahí pasa un ratón que el rey toma y se lleva.

 _"Continuó su camino sonriendo entre dientes. Toda casa de un pony él dejó sin presentes."_

Siguió su labor en otras cosas, en una cortó el suelo de madera con un serrucho y cae, él asoma la cabeza.

"Gran barata se debe ir... todo"

Ahora robaba la casa de Rarity y Sweetie Belle se notaba por la tela, las decoraciones con joyas que eran succionadas y Opal que también fue aspirada. El Rey Sombra notó que el filtrl de la aspiradora soltaba pelo, así se decidió revisar.

Retiró la tapa del escape- "grr, ¿Qué?" -pero no se esperó que Opal saliera volando y se le ensartara en el rostro y este intentando retirar a Opal cae de lomo

Convertido en neblina va personalmente al palacio donde duerme la princesa Celestia, donde le roba la cajita con el anillo que le dio el ministro y como un inmaduro le saca la lengua y la mueve de un lado al otro. En otra casa corta la ventana con su cuerno y con magia retira la parte cortada. Cuando vio en la casa de quién estaba rió travieso.

"Celestia ¿Has besado a un corcel que ya no tiene amígdalas?" -dijo Gladmane dormido

"Jeje no, tontuelo" -dijo el Rey Sombra imitando la voz de la princesa

El ministro hace trompa su hocico esperando un beso, el rey cargó al perro del ministro y se lo acerca.

"Pero es una experiencia que siemñre anhelé querer" -dijo aun imitando a la princesa y voltea al perro- "bésame gordito"

Y sin saberlo el ministro besó al perro AHÍ, DONDE LAS ARAÑAS HACEN SU NIDO; el perro sintió eso y asqueado se sienta y se arrastra, mientras el ministro sonríe triunfal. El Rey Sombra roba todo en su casa y por diversión coloca un gancho en su cama con una cadena y el otro gancho en una cuadriga. Sigue con sus robos, robaba todas las casas y reía cada vez más, cada cosa navideña él la robaba incluso robaba en sueños y con cada robo reía más psicópata, en una casa revisa en una repisa y Opal le salta otra vez derribándolo. Siguió hasta dejar sin nada a todos, seguido giró una bombilla del árbol de la plaza causando una reacción en cadena que apagó todas las luces, se subió a su trineo y lo hace volar riendo a todo pulmón pero la risa para cuando ve que las luces parpadeaban y el motor sonaba raro, eso lo dejó confundido hasta que el motor se apagó y el trineo cayó, el rey se apoyó asustado en el enorme costal con regalos y decoraciones. Revisó los controles buscando qué falló.

"Papá" -llamó su atención y señaló el medidor de combustible

El rey miró y suspirò de sorpresa, la flecha del medidor estaba en "se va a acabar", después en "se acaba" y luego en "se acabó". Scootaloo empezó a reir.

"Jajajaja, olvidaste la reserva para el retorno" -se burló

El Rey Sombra la miró enojado- "¿Y tú de qué tanto te ríes...? Rodolfo" -sonrió malicioso

La escena cambia con la pequeña pegaso con un arnés puestl tirando del enorme trineo subiendo la montaña.

 _"A 900m de altura, a un costado de la Montaña Cristal. Su carga subió hasta la cima, y de ahí la arrojó triunfal."_

Scootaloo siguió trepando hasta que llegó a la cima, ya cuando paró en el pico de la cima se quitó el arnés jadeando del cansancio. El Rey Sombra se bajó del trineo triunfal y riendo.

"¡Looooooo HICIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS!" -dio un grito de victoria y se quitó la barba falsa de Santa- "¡Jajajajaja! No estuvo tan mal, ¿Verdad Scoots?"

Ella no respondió, y cae al suelo del cansancio. El rey miró la ciudad desde el pico.

"No deben tardar en despertar" -dijo y sonríe- "y ya sé lo que harán, todos los ponis de Ponyville... llorarán"

 **-En Ponyville**

Todos los ponis recién levantados se iban reuniendo en la plaza principal con sus pijamas, sus caras lo decían todo, todos tristes porque todos esperaban abrir sus regalos y solo encontraron que les robaron todo, entre ellos estaba la familia Apple. Shining Armor salió del palacio seguido de Cadence.

"Cuídate" -dijo ella dándole un beso

Shining Armor salió- "que vergüenza, robaron el palacio y yo ni cuenta" -se subió a una cuadriga con 2 avestruces- "¡Hya!" -gritó golpeando los látigos

Las avestruces corrieron tirando de la cuadriga, pero Shining Armor no notó el gancho con la cadena que iba arrastrando hasta que se tenzó, en la casa del ministro este se empezaba a despertar confundido por el sonido de las cadenas, cuando se tenzaron arrastraron la cama.

"¡WOOOOAAAAAA!" -gritó siendo arrastrado

La cama atravesó la pared y la cuadriga la iba arrastrando por toda la ciudad, los ponis se le quedaban viendo sorprendidos hasta que Shining Armor al ver las miradas de todos se detuvo y se bajó del vehículo y suspiró sorprendido al ver el por qué las miradas. Todos vieron al ministro, él por reflejo se cubrió más con las sábanas.

"Me pregunto que ¿Quién lo habrá hecho?" -preguntó Grand Pear

El ministro se levantó de su cama con el ceño fruncido.

"Los previne Ponyville, inviten al Rey Sombra y destruirán la navidad" -dijo relajado para después gritar y golpear su cama- "INVITEN AL REY SOMBRA Y DESTRUIRÁN LA NAVIDAAAD" -se relajó pero seguía molesto- "¿Pero alguien quiso escucharme?"

"Nosotros si se..." -iban a decir Snips y Snails

"Nooo jaja ¡Decidieron dar oídos a una criatura y tomarla enserio eso es... UN ERROR!" -dijo refiriéndose a Apple Bloom, ese comentario la hizo sentir mal- "ya que ni tiene una Cutie Mark" -la señala- "Apple Bloom, espero que estés orgullosa... de lo que provocaste"

Si de por si ya se sentía mal, ese comentario la lastimó, ya estaba empezando a llorar, el ministro solo negó con su cabeza y ya se iba a ir cuando...

"¡Si ella no lo está yo si!" -dijo Bright Mac entrando decidido y todos lo voltean a ver sorprendido- "¡Me alegra que se llevara... los regalos!"

El ministro lo ve a los ojos- "¿Que dijiste?" -pregunto

"Dije... que me alegra"

Apple Bloom le sonrió.

"Te alegra, te alegra ¡Te alegra que se llevara todo! ¡Jeje te alegra que el Rey Sombra haya virtualmente arruinado no no no no no, no arruinó PULVERIZÓ la navidad! Veamos ¿Es lo que tratas de decirme Macintosh?" -lo retó a hablar

Él solo le sonrió- "señor nadie puede acabar con la navidad, es que no se trata de los regalos o los concursos ni de las luces ¡Es lo que Apple Bloom ha tratado de explicarles! A mi... ha intentado decirme" -dijo el ella le sonríe otra vez

"¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Es una potranca!" -reprimió el ministro

"ES mi potranca" -dijo colocando un casco en su pecho como advertencia- "y tiene toda la razón por cierto"

Pear Butter, sus hijos, su madre y su suegro le sonríen orgullosos, el ministro estaba que no lo creía y los ciudadanos de Ponyville y sus princesas murmuraban, él tenía razón.

"No puedo querer más para este día que lo que tengo aquí... a mi familia" -Apple Bloom lo abraza- "¡Feliz navidad a todos! Felicidades princesa" -dijo acariciando a su hija pequeña

Pear Butter toma las mejillas de Bright Mac- "feliz navidad, ¡Mi adorado esposo ardiente!" -exclamó para después besarlo

"Ay por favor" -fue todo lo que dijo el ministro aun no convencido

Apple Bloom volteó a ver a la montaña y sin que nadie la viera se fue, mientras todos se deseaban feliz navidad y buenos deseos.

 **-En la montaña**

Apple Bloom había llegado a la montaña desde el ducto de la basura, salió de este riendo y se incorporó.

"¡Ya vine Sr. Sombra!" -lo llamó- "¡Rey Sombra señor!"

Mientras el Rey Sombra seguía en el pico de la cima.

"Y ahora la nota final de mi sinfonía dedicada a la maldad y falta de amabilidad, ¡El crescento de mi odioso opus!" -usó su magia para mover el trineo a la orilla pero sintió un dolor intenso- "¡Gggrrrr, usé demasiado mi poder en el robo! Ok tendrá que se a la antigüita" -dijo y con sus cascos delanteros empuja el trineo hasta la orilla haciendo esfuerzo- "¡Ah el crugir y chasquear de los dientes, la depresión de que un mal... cometió!" -seguía haciendo esfuerzo- "¡Ay esa música en mis pensamientos gggrrrr!"

"Papá yo también los oigo" -dijo Scootaloo

El rey se sorprendió de eso y volteó a ver a la ciudad.

 _"Entonces el Rey Sombra a lo lejos algo oía. Muy quedo empezó, pero poco a poco crecía."_

"... ¿Eh?" -fue todo lo que dijo antes de dejar el trineo y bajar hasta estar frente a su casa

 _"Pero no era un sonido triste, por el contrario era feliz... si, era feliz. Muy feliz."_

Eran todos los ponis de Ponyville todos en círculo rodeando el árbol de la plaza cantando.

 _"Los ponis de la ciudad, de todos los tamaños. Cantaban aún sin regalos como buenos hermanos. El Rey Sombra no había impedido que la navidad llegara ¡Ya llegó!"_

"A pesar de todo ¡Si se presentó!" -gritó eufórico

Scootaloo retrocedió unos pasos nerviosa. Apple Bloom había llegado hasta la cima donde yacía el trineo.

"¡Rey Sombra!" -lo llamó mientras caminaba viendo el trineo.

 _"Y el rey Sombra, con sus cascos hundidos en la nieve, ahí pensó y pensó."_

"¿Cómo sucedió? Llegó sin listones" -vio a Scootaloo- "¡Llegó sin juguetes!" -otra vez al horizonte- "¡Llegó sin... bolsas pastel o paquetes!" -siguió pensando

 _"Pensó y pensó hasta que la cabeza le dolió. Entonces, pensó en algo que jamás se le ocurrió."_

El Rey Sombra miró al vacío con una mirada de sorpresa, la llama negra de su melena se iba extinguiendo- "tal vez... navidad..." -él pensó- "en... una tienda no estás" -la llama se había extinguido totalmente- "tal vez navidad" -sonrió con nostalgia- "tal vez... significas un poco más" -pero un golpe en su pecho lo golpeó- "AAAAHHHHH" -otro lo arrojó de espaldas- "AAAAAHHHHHH" -Scootaloo ya se estaba preocupando- "AAAAHHHHH" -sentía más golpes

"¿Papá qué tienes?" -preguntó preocupada la pegaso

El rey intentaba levantarse, pero los golpes aumentaron.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" -volvió a caer- "¡SCOOTS AYÚDAME, ESTOY... SINTIENDO!" -otro golpe lo tiró con la espalda en el suelo y este jadeaba

 _"¿Y qué pasaría? En la ciudad se dice, que el pequeño corazón del Rey Sombra creció 3 tallas ese día."_

Puso el casco en su pecho y se puso pecho a tierra para después empezar a llorar, no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, si era malo o si era bueno, estaba tan confundido que los sollozos se hacían más fuertes.

"¿Qué... está pasándome?" -dijo entre sollozos los cuales continuaron hasta que su cuerpo sintió la luz del sol

Él alzó la mirada y divisó el sol que salía del horizonte, era la 1ra vez que veía el sol brillar, cerró los ojos y sintió ese calor, neblina negra salía de su cuerpo, pero no lo envolvía, se disipaba de su ser, Scootaloo vio eso sorprendida, cuandola neblina se disipó totalmente el cuerpo del Rey Sombra era diferente, su tono de pelaje pasó de oscuro a un tono de gris claro, su melena y cola eran normales de color negro con lineas azul cobalto, sus ojos al abrirlos ahora eran ojos normales con iris verde y sus colmillos desaparecieron, su cuerno seguía siendo el mismo.

 **(Nota: este aspecto es del Rey Sombra del mundo alterno, de los comics edición número 18 donde se muestra a un Rey Sombra que gobierna Equestria con amabilidad y benevolencia y que además está enamorado de la princesa Celestia, no la malvada de su mundo, sino la del mundo original donde ella gobierna Equestria, y ella corresponde ese sentimiento)**

El Rey Sombra admiró su nuevo aspecto físico.

"Siento un... calor interior" -dijo y coloca un casco cerca de su ojo, lo mira y sonríe- "y estoy... goteando" -lloraba de felicidad y ve a su hija- "ay Scootaloo" -ella retrocedió otro poco nerviosa- "te... AMO"

Scootaloo se sorprendió de oír esas palabras, años de vivir con él y jamás se las dijo.

"Papá, ¿Es enserio?" -preguntó sonriendo

Él solo reía y lloraba de la felicidad, le asiente y extiende sus patas delanteras.

"¡PAPI!" -gritó muy alegre y corre hacia él y salta a sus patas- "¡Te quiero mucho!" -ahora ella también lloraba de la felicidad abrazándolo

"Y yo mi princesa, lamento haberte descuidado todos estos años, no se repetirá, prometo ser el padre que tú querías"

Ambos disfrutaron de ese mágico momento padre e hija, que hubiera continuado de no ser que oyeron un ruido en el pico de la montaña y alzaron la vista, el trineo estaba arrastrándose lento a la orilla.

"Oh no, el trineo, los obsequios ¡Se destruirán, y no quiero, yo y mi horrible mente oscura!" -se enojó consigo mismo y oyó el trineó- "ESPEREN" -puso a Scootaloo en el suelo y fue corriendo a la punta seguido de la pequeña- "no, no... dejaré que pase" -dijo mientras escalaba y llegó a la cima- "NOOOOOOOO" -corrió y se lanzó al trineo, cayó a unos centímetros de este y se arrastró sujetando la parte trasera, acomodó las patas traseras y hace fuerza para tirar pero era muy pesado, así que decidió usar magia, pero una pequeña explosión lo golpeó.

"AAAHHHH" -miró su cuerno que tenía quebraduras- "si uso magia otra vez acabará conmigo"

Intentó tirar otra vez pero era difícil, el trineo estaba más cerca del risco y de este cayó un bastón de caramelo de adorno. El Rey Sombra hacía todo el esfuerzo que podía pero era en vano, al final suspiró rendido y dejó de intentar.

"Oh bueno" -miró a Scootaloo- "solo son juguetes ¿No es cierto? Solo objetos materiales, nada de valor, nada que valga la pena salvar"

De repente Apple Bloom se asomó por encima del saco gigante.

"¡Hola Rey Sombra, hola Scootaloo!" -saludó alegre

Ambos voltearon a ver sorprendidos donde ella estaba.

"¡Apple Bloom!" -dijeron a la vez

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahiiiií?!" -gritó el rey eufórico

"Es que vine a verlos, nadie debe estar solo en navidad" -dijo tiernamente

Esas palabras les llegaron a sus corazones, ella les sonrió tiernamente, ellos le devuelven la sonrisa. Ese momento hubiera continuado de no haber sido que el trineo seguía arrastrándose al risco, Apple Bloom gimió del susto, el Rey Sombra se asustó por eso. Apple Bloom volvió a gemir y el rey frunció el ceño decidido, soltó el trineo y se paró firme en el suelo; volvió a encender su cuerno y lo concentró en el trineo. Cabe decir que el cuerno se iba rompiendo de a poco, y el dolor era grande, pero el rey no se iba a rendir sin pelear.

"¡Ggrrr no me vas a vencer, soy tu dueño desde que nací me perteneceeees!" -le gritó a su propia magia

El cuerno seguía quebrándose pero no se rendía.

"¡Yo tengo el control, YO!"

El trineo dejó de moverse y se envolvió en magia.

"¡YO PUEDO, YO PUEDO... YO PUEDOOOOOOOOOO!"

El cuerno al final terminó rompiéndose en pedazos dejando solo un resplandor en la frente del rey, su cuerpo se cristalizó y del resplandor se mostró un cuerno como el de cualquier unicornio.

"¡HYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" -gritó haciendo flotar el trineo sobre él, ya no sentía dolores, logró dominar por completo la magia oscura, ya no ella a él- "¡TE TENGO APPLE BLOOOOOOOOOMMM!"

"LO HIZO" -gritó Apple Bloom emocionada

"SIIII ESE ES MI PAPÁ" -gritó Scootaloo saltando de la emoción

"¡Jaja miren este brillo, lo logré yo tengo el control!"

"Oye papá, ¿No hubiera sido más fácil solo usar magia para bajar a Apple Bloom del trineo?"

El rey voltea a verla con una sonrosa de enojado.

"¡¿Justo ahora se te ocurre decirmelo?!"

Scootaloo solo ríe, Apple Bloom ríe también, swgundos después el Rey Sombra ríe con ellas.

"¡WOOOOOOOOOOO!" -gritó el Rey Sombra y la escena cambia con él aún gritando, esquiando sujetado de una cuerda detrás del trineo que iba deslizándose por la montaña de regreso a Ponyville

Las 2 potrancas riendo en el trineo con Scootaloo manejando.

"¡A esta velocidad estaremos en Ponyville en pocos minutos!" -dijo Scootaloo

El trineo pasó por un gran bache y el rey se elevó con ella.

"¡Yahoo!" -gritó y pasaron por otra- "¡Woooo!"

El trineo dio una vuelta cerrada y el rey se elevó en otro bache pero al dar vuelta el trineo la cuerda lo hizo dar vuelta.

"WOOAAAJAJAJAJAAAY" -gritó para luego estrellarse en el saco y cae en el tablero frente a las niñas que gritaron al verlo

"PAPÁ"

"REY SOMBRA"

Él alzó la mirada.

"¡Estoy bien!" -sonríe- "¡El sol brilla y la nieve también!" -las pequeñas rieron y él se sentó con ellaa- "¡Ahora apártense enanas, dejen al adulto conducir!"

El trineo siguió el trayecto a Ponyville, cuando los 3 ponis vieron que faltaba poco para llegar el Rey Sombra desplegó las anclas las cuales se engancharon en la tierra pero se soltaron.

"¡Se soltaron las anclas!" -gritó Scootaloo asustada

"¡Nos vamos a estrellar!" -se asustó Apple Bloom

"¡AHORA ESÚCHENME JOVENCITAS, AUNQUE QUEDEMOS MAL TRECHOS! No habrá rostros tristes esta navidad" -dijo animándolas pero miran al frente y gritan los 3 al ver un pino en su paso, el rey gira a tiempo evadiéndola

Los habitantes de Ponyville miraban eso con sorpresa y murmurando, Pear Butter lo miró asustada y preocupada.

"¡Apple Bloom!"

"¿Sombra?" -fue todo lo que dijo la princesa Celestia

"¡Mi bebita!" -Pear Butter buscó algo con qué ayudar y vio las luces de su casa, rauda y veloz arrancó una extensión y vio cerca a Rarity- "Rarity ayúdame con esto por favor"

Rarity la ayuda- "por cierto señora, estas luces se ven muy bien con su atuendo" -dijo tomando el otro extremo de la extensión con magia

"No podrán las 2 solas ayudemos" -dijo Rainbow Dash a sus amigas y van a ayudar

El trineo seguía sin detenerse.

"Esto podría ser muy difícil de negociar" -dijo el Rey Sombra

Cada una tomando un extremo diferente tuvieron la idea de hacer una barricada mientras los demás ponis se hacían a un lado.

"¡A un lado!" -decía el rey haciendo señas

el trineo hizo contacto con la extensión, pero lejos de detenerse arrastró a las yeguas con este y se dirigía al pino de la plaza. Big Mac caminó hasta estar entre el trineo y el pino.

"¡A un lado apártense del camino!" -gritaba el Rey Sombra a los ponis que se apartaban

Big Mac extendió para enfrente un casco con el plan de detenderlo.

"BIG MAC, APÁRTATE" -gritó Apple Bloom

"SI APÁRTATE" -gritó el Rey Sombra- "A UN LADO AAAAAHHHHHH"

Big Mac puso ambos cascos en el trineo.

"¡Wooaaa!" -gritó él siendo arrastrado, pero con su fierza el trineo fue yendo más lento hasta detenerse, Big Mac terminó muy pegado al pino

"¡Gracias por tu apoyo Macintosh!" -dijo el Rey Sombra señalándolo

"¡Aquí estoy!" -gritó alegre Apple Bloom bajando del trineo

"¡Apple Bloom!" -gritaron su familia al verla y fueron con ella

"¡FEEELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOOOS HABITANTES DE PONYVIIILLE!" -gritó el Rey Sombra muy animado

Pear Butter se levantó junto con Applejack y fueron a ver a su hija y hermana.

"¡Hola mamá, Applejack estoy muy feliz de verlos!"

Mientras todos los ponis miraban sorprendidos al Rey Sombra, su nuevo aspecto y cristalizado.

"HO HO HO HO HO" -rió como Santa Claus

"ATENCIÓN" -gritó Shining Armor silenciando a todos viéndose directamente con el Rey Sombra- "¡¿Qué tenemos aquí?!"

El rey bajó de un salto asustando un poco a todos.

"¡Usted... me atrapó capitán, lo admito, soy el Rey Sombra que se robó la navidad!" -confesó sentado frente a Shining Armor- "y lo siento" - todos exhalaron un sonoro "aww" por eso, él agachó la cabeza y extendió las patas delanteras hacia el capitán

Los demás vieron eso confundidos, incluso el Rey Sombra que subió la cabeza para verlo.

"¿No va a esposarme? ¿No va a asfixiarme? ¿No me cegará con aerosol de pimienta?"

"¡Ya lo oyó capitán Sparkle lo admitió!" -dijo el ministro apareciendo- "sugiero el aerosol pimienta"

El Rey Sombra lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo escuché perfectamente señor ministro... dijo que lo sentía" -dijo Shining Armor apoyando al Rey Sombra el cuál sonríe y mira burlón al ministro- "además parece que todo está aquí no falta nada" -dijo mirando el enorme saco

"¿Cómo puedes estar de su lado? Eso es traición, sabes que puedo revocarte tu puesto" -miró a todos- "¡Por favor ponis, recuerden que él arruinó el júbilo pony!"

"¡Si porque usted con el pulidor de gemas le recordó cuando todos se burlaron de él en la escuela!" -gritó Apple Bloom

"Pero... ¡Y se robó los regalos de navidad!"

"¡Pero así nos enseñó que aún sin regalos somos felices, además los está devolviendo!" -gritó Luna- "yo lo apoyo"

Todos los ponis alabaron al Rey Sombra, la alcaldesa y su hermana fueron con él.

"¡El lugar de una madre es con su hijo!" -dijeron las 2 y él las abraza

"Siendo sincero, yo también las he extrañado" -ve a Scootaloo- "mamá Mare, mamá Claire, ella es mi hija Scootaloo"

"¿Tenemos una nieta?"

"Hola abuelitas" -las abrazó y ellas a la pequeña

"Esto no puede estar pasando, que alguien me apoye amm... ¡Princesa Celestia!" -la llamó el ministro

"¡Feliz navidad ministro Gladmane!" -dijo Celestia encima del gran saco- "¡Temo que tengo algo para ti!" -bajó volando del saco y caminó hacia él con la cajita que él le dio en el júbilo pony- "te devuelvo tu sortija" -dijo sorprendiendo a todos y se la da- "lo siento, pero mi corazón pertenece a... alguien más" -voltea la mirada

El Rey Sombra miró detrás de él confundido, luego voltea a verla y se señala a sí mismo moviendo los labios diciendo "¿Yo?" y ella asiente diciendo "mmhm".

"WOOOO AAAHHHH JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" -gritó animado y se puso a dar saltos y cantando muy feliz- "tengo novia, tengo novia, tengo novia JAJAJA" -dejó los saltos, se paró frente al ministro y le extiende el casco- "¿Sin recentimientos?" -el ministro de mala gana le corresponde el casco pero al tocarla el rey lo jaló cerca de él- "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" -rió en su cara y se calmó- "ay ánimo amigo, es navidad"

El Rey Sombra se acercó al pino y giró la misma bombilla causando tra reacción en cadena que enciende todas las luces navideñas, todo Ponyville le aplaudió y él solo hizo reverencias agradeciendo.

"Feliz navidad Rey Sombra" -dijo Apple Bloom saltando y besando su mejilla- "su rostro es tan..."

"Ya sé, feo"

"No"

"¿Grasoso, holoroso, tengo un barro?"

"No, muy cálido"

Él le sonrió y ella se fue con su familia y él con la suya, todos se reunieron alrededor del árbol y Apple Bloom empezó a cantar.

 **Apple Bloom.** _No quiero mucho por Navidad_

 _sólo hay una cosa que necesite_  
 _no pienso en los regalos_  
 _debajo del árbol de navidad._

 **Rey Sombra.** _Sólo te quiero a ti para mi_  
 _más de lo que tú puedes creer,_  
 _haz mi sueño realidad…_  
 _todo lo que quiero por Navidad eres tú._

Todos como buenos hermanos juntos empezaron a cantar.

 **Todos.** _No necesito colgar mi calcetín_  
 _sobre la chimenea,_  
 _Santa Claus no podrá hacerme feliz con un juguete el día de navidad._

 _No voy pedir mucho estas navidades,_  
 _ni siquiera deseo que nieve,_  
 _sólo voy a quedarme esperando_  
 _bajo el muérdago._  
 _No quiero hacer una lista y enviarla_  
 _al Polo Norte para San Nicolás._  
 _Ni siquiera me quedaré despierta para_  
 _escuchar ese sonido mágico de los renos._

 _Porque sólo te quiero tú estés conmigo esta noche,_  
 _abrazándome suavemente,_  
 _qué más puedo hacer,_  
 _cariño todo lo que quiero por_  
 _navidad eres tú._

 _Todas las luces están encendidas_  
 _brillando por todas partes,_  
 _y el sonido de la risa de los niños_  
 _invade el aire,_  
 _y todos están cantando,_  
 _oigo sonar los cascabeles,_  
 _Santa ¿no podrías concederme lo único que realmente necesito?_  
 _¿No podrías por favor_  
 _hacer que mi chico vuelva conmigo?_

 _¡Oh! No quiero mucho por navidad_  
 _esto es todo l o que pido_  
 _sólo quiero ver a mi chico_  
 _fuera de pie, detrás de mi puerta_

 _Sólo te quiero a ti para mi_  
 _más de lo que tú puedes creer,_  
 _haz mi sueño realidad…_  
 _cariño todo lo que quiero por Navidad... eres tú._

 _"Devolvió los regalos y la comida del festín. Y el Rey Sombra personalmente repartió el heno hasta el fin. Desde esa navidad él cambió, cambió para mejorar. Y con la princesa Celestia una nueva familia él empezaba a formar."_

 **-1 año después**

Todo 1 año pasó y los cambios que habían ocurrido. El Rey Sombra se casó con la princesa ganándose así el verdadero título de rey, ambos crían juntos a su princesa Scootaloo y además de estar esperando a su propio príncipe. Todos los ponis reunidos en el patio del palacio para el gran banquete que que el Rey Sombra decretó para celebrar la fecha todos juntos.

"El pino está casi terminado" -dijo el rey a su reina ambos admirando un pino de 2m en el patio del palacio

"Solo falta la estrella, ¿Dónde está?" -preguntó Celestia quien tenía el vientre abultado por el embarazo

"Scootaloo se ofreció a traerla con sus nuevas amigas"

Scootaloo con Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle van corriendo hacia los reyes con una estrella de bordes de oro con puntas y centro de cristal.

"¡Mamá papá trajimos la estre... Woa!" -Scootaloo se resbaló y se le cayó la estrella que se rompió

"¡Ay niñas!" -reclamó el rey- "¿Ahora qué pondremos en la punta?" -preguntó relajado

"Tranquilo cielo, aquí tengo algo más" -Celestia levantó una caja de cartón cerrada y con magia saca lo que había dentro

El Rey Sombra se sorprende de verlo.

"Tia, esto es..." -el ángel que él hizo para ella cuando eran potros el día que dejó la ciudad y se aisló en la montaña- "creí haberlo hecho pedazos"

"Así fue, pero lo conservé y lo mandé arreglar, porque me lo regaló el potrillo que movió mi mundo hace muchos años"

El Rey Sombra se sonrojó y le dio el ángel a Scootaloo para cargarla y que ella colocara el ángel.

"Feliz navidad Tia"

"Feliz navidad Sombra" -ambos se dieron un beso

"Y feliz navidad a todos" -dijo Apple Bloom

A la hora del banquete el Rey Sombra repartió el heno donde todos convivieron como buenoa hermanos deseandose a todos, y como yo a uatedes les deseo... **Una Feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo.**

* * *

 **Explicaciones:**

 *** Para los que no lo sepan los padres de Rarity y Sweetie Belle se llaman Magnum (u Hondo Flanks) y Coockie Crumbles, por eso Pear Butter las llamó hermanas Flanks-Crumbles.**

* * *

 **Quiero explicar que se suponía que este fic iba a subirlo en Navidad, pero el tiempo no me dejó, pero ya saben lo que dicen: mejor tarde que nunca.**

 **Pyro phoenix-bird, cambio y fuera.**


End file.
